


Pack Intuition

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Puppy Piles, Stalking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has a whole new set of problems.  With more hunters coming, vampires taking up residences in the town, and another stalker, everyone is on edge. They have to protect themselves and Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie here, Tori and I are back with the fifth fic. Apologizes everyone, but as the tags showed, things are heating up. Since we're near to the end of this series. Things will get more serious. I cannot say much more since I don't want to ruin the story for everyone! The tags and the warnings will be explained in upcoming future chapters.  
> We only own the plot and the original characters.  
> The meanings of the flowers and colors, mentioned in this chapter, I found on google.

_**Sept 2rd, Gallagher-Martin** **household,**_

Lydia and Allison were sitting on the couch in the living room discussing the details for their wedding with Marisol. Since the wedding would be taking place the day after, the women wanted to make certain they had the exact details right.

"Rukia is doing the flower arrangements for the wedding. Piper made a marble cake for the wedding, the council chefs will be helping her with the rest of the menu. The music choices are jazz and country." Lydia informed her mom.

"The rehearsal is tonight. Are everyone ready for that? Have you decided on the color scheme yet?" Marisol asked.

"White and blue. The flower girl will be Scarlet and Ryan is the ring bearer," Allison said.

"Rukia suggested white carnations, jasmine, blue Forget-me-nots, white lilies, and Lily of the Valley with a blue ribbon around the bouquet." Lydia spoke.

"Those are beautiful together!" Marisol exclaimed.

"Rukia told us that the flowers represents pure love, faithfulness, true love, unconditional and eternal love, purity, and trustworthy in that order. So they will be perfect for our wedding day," Allison explained.

"We should have her do the flower arrangements for us, from now on. In the future surely there will be more events that requires flowers." Lydia mused.

"She could start a business with her arrangements," Allison added.

"True, let's suggest it to her at rehearsal," Lydia chuckled.

"We better get things ready for the rehearsal," Marisol said. The girls nodded and they packed up everything. They would go looking for everything else they need for the wedding.

 

_Beacon Hills Elementary school,_

 

Tommy, James and Laura currently occupied seats at a table in a classroom. The cubs were now in preschool full-time. So the cubs could go home with Selene, Akemi, Luna and Ian when their parents picked them up. The classroom was filled with teaching tools, there were two tables set up for all of the kids. Two easels both for classroom use and art time had been set up. There was an ABC rug in the middle of the room. Little cubbies lined the walls for all of the kids' things. Cots were stacked up against the walls for nap time. A kitchen play-set,  a puppet theater and a dress up island with a matching mirror were set up in the make-believe play area. A bookcase full of books was next to the play area.

"What ises you doing?" Tommy asked the twins.

"About to pway with pwayset," James smiled.

"Mommy says after practice, we goes out for dinner with Rukia-nee, Lyon, Kyle, Awex and Grandpa. Vhat about youes?" Laura spoke up.

"I's help with sissy," Tommy answered.

"Vhat happening tomorrov?" Laura asked the boys.

"Mommy and Daddy says ve can makes fwiends." James smiled.

"Goody!" Laura clapped her hands.

"Okay kids! Everyone on the reading mat!" the teacher called. All of the children raced to get a good seat. Laura nestled in between her brother and cousin, listening to their teacher read Dr. Seuss's Cat in the Hat.

 

_Beacon Hills High School,_

_  
_The remaining ten Marauders were enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria and talking.

"When are the others coming in for the wedding?" Evan asked the others.

"After school," Kyle responded. Just then a girl with red-brown hair and dark eyes approached the group. She wore a black dress with a blue headband. Her Mary janes clicked as she walked up and started blatantly flirting with Kyle much to the dragon boy's dismay. Alex was now fuming. While the trio were occupied, Rukia started studying the newcomer's aura.  The girl's aura blazed magenta, lime green with purple streaks. Her green eyes darkened, as the hybrid hissed, drawing her pack mates' attention.

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked.

"Her colors are magenta, lime green and purple." Rukia informed the others.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Nothing good. The colors means contempt, obsessed, and distaste in that order," Rukia replied. Alex took her eyes off the mini scene occuring, in time to hear Rukia's revelation.

"Guys, that's Gemma. The crazy girl that stalked Kyle." Alex breathed.

"Great! Mom will be furious!" Evan complained. Everyone nodded their agreement. They still remembered all too well Stiles's fury at finding out about Kyle's stalker. And the fact that the girl would be descending on the town in the near future.

"What should we do?" Rukia asked.

"Tell Grandpa?" Tess suggested.

"We all know she will end up doing something. When she does make her move, get it on tape. So her daddy cannot deny anything when she is arrested." Nico replied.

"Go to Grandpa and set up a sting. That should work." Alex smiled.

"Agreed," the group replied. Just then there were a commotion coming from where Kyle was sitting. Everyone turned to the area, only to see that Gemma had jumped on Kyle and was now kissing him.

"Uh oh, we have to go and stop another disaster," Rukia groaned. The teens went rushing to pry Gemma off.

 

_downtown Beacon Hills,_

After rehearsal ended, and Stiles changed Scarlet's clothes,  the teens, and the cubs went with John, Derek and Stiles to a kid-friendly family restaurant. The cubs returned from the playground with Rukia, Lyon, Alex and Kyle to take their seats. Scarlet had a tight grip on Poppy and Hugs, and was sitting besides Alex. Malia was teething. The 6 months old human baby girl was whimpering in her stroller, while her parents spoke with her grandpa. 

"How are the kids doing? Does the twins enjoy preschool? They've grown." John spoke. James and Laura were babbering about their paintings. They were happy and liked their class.

"Malia is human. So I have to remind them to take extra care while handling her," Stiles explained, as he picked up the fussy infant to give her a teething ring. The baby girl began gnawing on her ring. The infant had grown and now looked like a mini version of Scarlet, with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"I knew one of the kids would be human," John said. Derek nodded his agreement.

"My cousins were human, so was Aunt Maggie." he said.

"Anyway, why are the pups out of sorts? Alex was fuming when we picked her and the others up at school." Stiles questioned.

"Oh, they haven't told you?" John asked.

"Tell us what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Rukia was about to tell us something, but we had to get ready for the rehearsal," Derek reminded his mate.

"Kyle's stalker is in town," John revealed. Stiles froze in horror, his babies were in danger, again! Immediately he began to sway, Derek acted fast. He took his youngest child from his husband and handed his baby girl to his father-in-law. Then the Alpha went to comfort his distressed mate.

"Not again, Derek. This is all too soon," Stiles whimpered. In the meantime, the cubs were coloring. When Scarlet looked at her parents, she got her sister's attention.

"Mama?" Scarlet asked. Laura looked over, then it was her turn to tug at Rukia's shirt.

"Vhy ises Mommy sad, Rukia-nee?" she whimpered. Rukia looked at her adoptive parents.

"Dad and Mom knows," she announced to her pack-mates. Kyle groaned, he didn't want anyone to worry about it. Gemma was his problem to deal with.

"Vhat ises vwong?" James asked. Immediately the cubs got out of their chairs and went to their parents. They hugged their mother then their father and cuddled them close. They growled making their bodies vibrate softly. Scarlet was hugging Derek's legs.

"Dada," she said, Derek picked up his little girl, then Scarlet started trying to pat her mom's face.

"Mama no sad," the toddler said.

"Aw baby, Mama isn't sad," Stiles hugged his kids, including Malia when John handed her over. He was telling the truth, he wasn't sad. He was scared.

 

 

 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison's wedding welcomes an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's Tori! We're back and have more ideas!  
> On with the chapter!

**_September 3 rd_ **

The pack was getting ready for Allison and Lydia’s wedding. Lydia’s mom, Marisol, and Erica were helping the couple get ready. Chris and Stiles were getting help from some of the teenagers, so that they could get the kids ready without incident. Piper was putting the finishing touches on the cake. The three tier marble cake had white frosting with white and blue sugar flowers. The cake topper was two brides. Some of the other teenagers were helping get the backyard ready for the reception. The others were decorating the Manor.

Rukia had given her pack mates the flower arrangements she had made to put in place. She went to give the guests their flowers to place around the walkway. She had gotten the bride’s bouquet ready and had given it to Allison. The bridesmaids had their tiny bouquets, and the men had Boutonnieres. Scarlet had received a basket full of flower petals so she could spread them.

Jackson was Lydia’s Best Man. Allison’s Matron of Honor was Erica. Chris and Peter would give her away. She didn’t want to pick between them. Rukia stepped into the room where Stiles and Chris were getting the kids ready.

“Here are the bouquets. Where can I find Jackson? I need to give him his boutonniere,” she asked. She handed Scarlet her little flower basket.

Rukia wore a black dress and black and white flats. Her red hair was pulled back with a black bow. Stiles and Chris’s hair were slicked back. They both wore well tailored black suits with blue ties. Little Scarlet, dressed by Chris and Stiles, wore the cutest white dress. Her headband and shoes were light blue.

“Tank you,” Scarlet smiled as she took the basket.

“Pweety fwover,” Laura cooed as she peeked into the basket. Malia was gnawing on her teething ring. The girls were wearing pink dresses while James was yanking at the collar of his tux. He hated the suit and wanted it off.

“No monkey suit!” he protested, stomping his foot.

Rukia asked the boy, stopping him from pulling the collar, “Who told you that, Jamey?”

“Carl and Colton said monkey suits, not comfortable. Blake said this more pengwin suit,” he replied.

“That is somewhat disturbing and cute,” Stiles breathed.

“Go with cute,” Rukia giggled.

Chris grinned at the boy. “You look handsome, little man.”

“Is everybody ready? Where are Tommy and Maria sitting?” Rukia asked everyone.

“We’re ready. They're sitting up front with us,” Stiles answered.

* * *

 

The guests were watching Scarlet scatter the flower petals. The toddler spotted her parents and ran to them. Laughter went up as Derek ended up with a 15th month old toddler refusing to leave her new seat in his lap. Then Allison entered the room being escorted by both Peter and Chris.

The guests stood as the trio walked towards the alter. Evan was taking pictures of them, Allison smiling brightly at him. Lydia was in near tears, staring at the love of her life. They were dressed in matching gowns. Their trains were short, and the veils went down to their waist. Their hair were up in buns.

The alter was covered in white and blue lace. A Council official was going to marry them. He was dressed in a white and black robe. The guests sat on white chairs, flowers of different colors weaving around it. The cloth on the walkway was blue with white thread. The flower pedals stood out on the cloth.

* * *

 

The service had ended and reception had begun. The MacKenzie siblings were mingling with the pack. Brandon and Kankuro were plotting with Evan, Nico, Colton, and Carl. They were coming up with ideas to get rid of Gemma among other things. Maggie was talking with Drew and Fiona happily. Yahiko, Kushina, Nagato, Minato, Jenna, and Nicole were talking with Sean and Astoria. The old friends were catching up in lost time. Gaara was talking with his younger sister and her mate curiously.

“How did you find each other?” he asked. “How do you remember everything? Mom and Dad never said anything to us because we’re ‘too young.’”

“It’s for protective reasons.”

Gaara asked, “Are you going to do more flowers? They were really good today.”

“Oh yeah,” Rukia smiled. “Lydia might help me invest in a shop. In some of the stories I’ve read, the detective has a second job. They could own a bookstore, be an actress, and cake designer. I want to be a PI and florist.”

“What school are you planning to attend?” Gaara asked.

“Beacon Hills Community College,” both Lyon and Rukia answered.

Lyon added, “The local college have classes we can both take.”

“I feel safe here,” Rukia explained.

“That’s good.” The group continued to talk. In the distance, someone was staring. They watched carefully, keeping a close eye. Julian and Amelia appeared in front of them. Derek, Stiles, and some of the adults walked to them, too.

“Jun is around here somewhere,” Julian said.

“Derek, go find him,” Stiles said. Derek nodded and went into the woods. Everyone watched as he went, hoping he would be safe. Rukia was stunned as she stared at the woods. Derek had left, only a few of the betas trailing him. They were going to help him with the search.

“Jun’s here?” she whispered.

“Yeah, but if he’s here, someone dangerous is trailing us,” Alex replied.

“I found him!” Kankuro shouted. “Unless you want us to point him out, follow us!”

“We’re coming!” Stiles yelled to them. As the group got closer, the man’s face got clearer. Rukia took in a sharp breath. The man looked like a younger version of Julian.

“Jun?” she breathed as she stepped forward.

“Rukia!” Jun shouted as he ran to her. Rukia flung herself into her big brother’s arms and began to cry.

“I never thought I would see you again!” she sobbed.

Stiles stepped forward and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah,” Sean agreed. “If it wasn’t so dangerous, I would have tracked you down sooner.”

“I had to see you,” Jun whispered into his baby sister’s hair. “When I found out you were alive, I had to find you!” The MacKenzie pack watched the reunion. They smiled fondly at the pair. They were embracing and loving each other. It brought tears to their eyes and made them want to hug them, too.

“Is it okay if I stay with one of you?” Jun asked the pack members. “I don’t want to be away from my sister.”

* * *

 

Lydia and Allison entered their hotel room in Paris, France. They had ordered the honeymoon suite. The couple stared in awe at their surroundings. The room was elegant. Its roof-to-floor windows gave a perfect view of the city. The white linen curtains swayed in the room. The bed was fresh and neatly made. The chandelier was perfect and clear crystal.

“Paris,” Allison grinned, “the city of romance. Scott outdid himself,” Lydia marveled.

“I think Jackson helped pay for this,” Allison commented.

“They both did awesome but tell them that,” Lydia smiled.

Allison asked her wife,” Now that Jun is here, do you think that he will give up his plot. He needs to be with his sister, not in jail. He might even tell us the whole story.”

“Yeah, but he will fight.”

“What do you think they meant when they said the family feud would end with Dean and Jun? Gerard’s death should have ended things, but it didn’t. Jun says Rukia and her new enemy is like Bellatrix to Voldemort, whatever that means,” Allison said. She was a little irritated by Jun’s snarky attitude when she didn’t get the reference.

“He means that it will only end if one of them is killed.”

Allison spoke, “That explain it. I didn’t know Jun read Harry Potter. He doesn’t seem like the type.

“Everyone does,” Lydia chuckled.

Allison smiled, “Do you want to call Ryan now or later? What about plans for tomorrow?”

“I’m thinking shopping, a delicious lunch at the café, and I made us reservations to eat dinner under the Eiffel Tower,” Lydia smiled, kissing her new wife. “First, however, we need to call our son.”


	3. Another Threat Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has more problems on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here-I edited the tags, and this chapter will explain why there are warnings for rape/non-con. But that part is only in the first part of the chapter.

**_Nov 11, Beacon Hills Mall,_ **

**_  
_**Sean, John, Peter, Dylan and Boyd met up in midst of the mall. It was Boyd's first murder case. The crime scene had been cordoned off with yellow tape. Dylan and Sean were kneeling down beside the victim. The victim turned out to be a young woman in her late teens/early twenties. Her sightless eyes stared up at them. Her tearstained face was contorted with pain and terror. Blood was smeared across her neck and wrists. Her throat had been slit. Her dress had been pulled up to her neck. Her panties were shredded and useless.

"What happened? Cause of death?" John questioned.

"While her throat was slit, there are strange marks here and there, we're not sure what they mean." Sean explained.

"We will need an autopsy report, but she was definitely raped, the evidence is all too clear." Dylan replied.

"God, those bastards are sick," Boyd groaned.

"Agreed, is there any way to tell if the death is connected to the supernatural?" Peter asked.

"Upon again, we need to wait until the autopsy report, but it is possible." Dylan replied. As the adults stared at the body, little feet pitter-pattered through. The men looked up to see who had invaded the closed crime scene.  Lyon and Rukia came in sight, only the former teens were now three years old again. Sean and Boyd moved quickly, and blocked the gruesome scene from the toddlers' view.

"Uncle Kiewan?" Rukia blabbered upon seeing Sean.

"You not Daddy," Lyon replied staring up at Boyd.

"Not again. Oh no, not again," John breathed.

"Vant Mama, itchy," Rukia whimpered as she and Lyon scratched at their arms. Red spots covered their faces, neck and hands.   

"Vhy me itchy? Vho scawy girl? She yells a lot," Lyon complained.

"Why do I think Kyle's stalker had something to do with this?" Boyd spoke.

"For starters, it's a girl," Peter commented.

"What do we do? Those two have chickenpox, and I definitely remember them never having it." Sean replied.

"A bath of oatmeal and over-the-counter ointment, that's what I did with Stiles," John answered.

"Take them to Mom and Dad, they need to know about this," Boyd suggested.

"Jun is going to be livid when he finds out about this," Sean groans.

"We might want to check out the kids. They could have it, too." Peter said. As Sean left with the toddlers. The crews started to collect the body and more evidence. Everyone knew this wasn't a normal murderer. This was something bigger.

 

_Hale Manor,_

Derek, Stiles and Jun were shocked when Sean showed up with the toddlers.

"How?" Stiles spoke staring at the kids.

"We need to ask Alex and the others to be certain, but Boyd thinks Kyle's stalker had something to do with it." Sean revealed.

"That bitch!" Jun hissed lowly, so the kids won't hear.

"They also have chickenpox. Peter suggested we check the kids to see if they have it. As Jun and the others can confirm, Lyon and Rukia definitely never had it before." Sean replied.  Meanwhile Rukia whimpered as she looked at her best friend and frequent playmate.

"Me itchy, vhy you kitty, Lyon?"

"Me, awesome kitty!" Lyon exclaimed letting his tail swing and swish around.

"The cubs are in the playroom napping," Derek replied. The group went upstairs, in the playroom. They found the cubs already awake. Malia was fussing. Scarlet ran over to the group.

"Mama! Dada! Itchy!" she whimpered as she tried to scratch at her own red spots.

"Mommy, vhy ve have itchy red spots?" Laura asked.

"Daddy, they itches!" James complained as he scratched at his arms.

"You need to stop scratching. It will only get worse," Stiles told his kids.  Meanwhile Derek picked up his baby girl to check her over.

"Malia also has red spots," he spoke.

"She's going to be up all night," Sean warned as he took out some oatmeal from a bag.

"Who do you know that had chickenpox?" Derek asked.

"My siblings and I, we had a bad case of it," Sean answered.

"We also got it before Rukia was born. Gaara was teething, when we got sick. So it was a nightmare for Mama and Papa." Jun recalled.

"Well thanks for the oatmeal and ointment," Derek said. He and Stiles picked up the kids so they could be bathed. It was going to be a long night.

 

_downtown, Beacon Hills,_

Will, Evan, Carl, Blake, Reyna and Piper met up for lunch. Boyd and Erica were their chaperones.

"How did your classes go?" Piper asked everyone.

"Pretty good. The teachers are really good." Carl answered.

"How did the sting operation go?" Blake asks.

"Badly. Lyon and Rukia are three again." Piper groaned.

 "Somehow Gemma Carr found out about Alex being Kyle's mate and was furious. She tried to kill Alex, instead her spell turned Rukia and Lyon into chibis. They ran off." Evan adds.

"They're toddlers again. Well, that's great," Carl groans.

"But are they alright?" Piper asked worriedly.

"We found them, when they showed up at the crime scene. They are in Mom and Dad's care right now, since we will be busy for the next few days. They have chickenpox, through." Boyd explains.

"All of the cubs have the chickenpox. We know because Mom texted us." Will explains. 

"We will have to help out. Wait-are everyone sick? I know for a fact that Akemi, Selene and Luna have had chickenpox before. I'm not sure about Ian," Piper spoke.

"Ian's sick, too." Evan sighed.

"We will get Gemma Carr eventually. Right now, let's focus on finishing our lunch and helping with the cubs. After they are well again, we can have Alex call a meeting, and try to come up with another plan." Will suggested.

"Obviously this stalker isn't above hurting innocents. Let's go through ways to help the kids get better." Evan mumbled. Just then the waitress arrived with everyone's lunch. After the lunches were handed out, everyone picked up their forks and dug in.

 

_McCall-Lahey household,_

Isaac and Scott were in their bedroom talking. The parents had barely managed to get the kids into bed. Akemi had went to bed with a book.

"How did the cubs get the chickenpox? The twins, Tommy, Ian, Scarlet, Ryan and the babies all have it too." Scott informed his mate.

"They've been playing a lot at school. Another kid could have given it to Tommy, Laura, and Jamey. They could have passed it to the others," Isaac guessed.

"Good point, did you hear? Kyle's stalker; Gemma Carr decided to strike, and now Lyon and Rukia are toddlers again. They also have chickenpox," Scott replied.

"Another stalker? It isn't exactly uncharted territory." Isaac asked.

"Yes, but Gemma was trying to kill Alex. Instead her spell backfired and hit Rukia. Lyon was affected because of the soul bond. She obviously doesn't know what she is doing if she used a de-aging spell. Add to that, there was a murder. it's in the news. The pups was told, but Mom doesn't want the cubs to know. Because the murder was a really bad one." Scott comments.

"Any details on that?" Isaac asked.

"The victim-a young woman was raped and murdered. That's why Mom doesn't want the cubs to be told. Mom's worried that Luna and the others may get nightmares if they knew." Scott revealed.

"Do they know who it could possibly be?" Isaac grimaced.  

"No idea yet, they're waiting for the autopsy report. Dylan thinks the cause is supernatural through." Scott explained.

"Do you think it could be another huge threat to our pack?" Isaac asked.  

"I hope not, the were-cats were bad enough! The killer is much worse, since I have no idea who is next. Peter said it's the start of something bigger to come. Now can we get some sleep?" Scott shivered.

"Yeah," Isaac simply said. The man laid down next to his husband. He slung an arm around Scott's waist while pulling up the duvet. Their legs tangled together and they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	4. The Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the pack take a new step in life while the cubs try to stop the itch of chickenpox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's Tori. I've been trying to update my other fic! I have early release tomorrow from school, so I can get some writing done! The chapter might be up earlier for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

**_November 12 th_ **

When the cubs had gone to the doctor, it had been confirmed that they did have chickenpox. Because Ryan had a bad case, Lydia had to move in with her mom for the duration that the little boy had the pox. The chickenpox virus is really harmful to pregnant women, and the pack thought it was best that they didn’t come into too close contact. They could talk to each other through the phone, but the risk of a miscarriage was too great for her to be near the ill child.

Because of Lydia not being able to be close to Ryan, Allison had to deal with an unhappy, sick werewolf cub.

“Mommy, itchy,” Ryan whined as he scratched furiously at his arms. “Vhere Mama?”

“Mama had to stay with Nana,” Allison answers as she rubbed ointment into her son’s red cheeks. She was trying to stop him from making his skin raw from all the constant scratching. She didn’t want him to break the skin.  

Ryan sniffled, “Vhy? I miss her.” Allison sighed. She wasn’t ready to explain to her son why he couldn’t see his Mama. She had saved that talk for when he’d enter preschool.

“She isn’t really strong enough. You have the pox, bubby, and that can make her seriously sick.”

“Vhen ises Mama comes back?” Ryan pouted.

“As soon as you’re well,” Allison answered. “Now, let’s go get you something to distract you from the itching.”

* * *

 

“You idiots! The humans found the body! Now, they will be on high alert,” the leader shouted. The leader and the group were standing in a secret hideout. It was approximately two dozen strangers milled around the room. Candles were the only light available, so there was shadows across the place. The windows had been covered up. The room was dimly lit. Smoke filled the air, but they didn’t need to breathe it. There was silk all around the room, and it created quite the fire hazard. However, that was the least of their problems.

“They will think it’s a random death, Sire,” one of the strangers said. “Vance slit her throat.” He was trying to reassure his furious leader.

“Not if that Hale pack starts snooping,” hissed a woman.

The leader hissed, “Have you all forgotten those hunters?! If you must feed, make it look like one of their normal human serial killers. No more drawing attention we cannot afford!”

“Yes, Sire,” the group said in unison. They bowed their heads in a show of respect, and the leader left. Silence crept up and blanketed the room. No more was said.

* * *

 

Lydia, her mother, Melissa, and Fiona met for lunch. Melissa and Lydia had gone on a lunch break, so they called the pair to join them.

“Any news for me?” Lydia’s mother, Marisol, asked.

“Rukia and Lyon are three again,” Melissa mentioned. “The cubs contracted chickenpox and are on quarantine.”

Fiona gasped, “If you need help, I will be happy to assist. I have others that will be willing to lend a hand as well.”

“Good grief, that’s a lot of work. I remember when Lydia had chicken pox. I’d be happy to pitch in,” Marisol offered.

Melissa replied, “Most of the parents in the pack will be thankful for your help. It’s been so busy lately that they’ve been sweating the small stuff.”

Lydia nodded, “Some of them have college graduation coming up. Others have work, but they’ll try their best to help.”

“Anything else?” Fiona asked.

“Oh yeah, tell all your granddaughters to be on close lookout. There has been a rape and murder,” Melissa warned.

Fiona questioned, “Are they human?” Lydia told her about how they didn’t know. She voiced her suspicions and made it known that no human can injure the victim that way. After she aired out her frustrations, they settled into a nice conversation and said no more about the murder. Their focus was now on the ill cubs.

* * *

 

Boyd and Erica were looking around their new home. They had graduated from college in Virginia and moved back to California. Boyd had been given the day off, so that he could check out the new place. They wanted make certain that they had everything that they needed. They had just rearranged the furniture and wanted to take a final look over.

Their home wasn’t too big. It was good enough to raise a family and host gatherings. It was a house that was similar to Jackson and Danny’s. It had 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Its kitchen had stainless steel appliances and marble counters. They had two offices for their individual jobs. The living room was cozy and great for movie nights.

“Perfect!” Erica exclaimed. “Everything is set. We can start our family officially now. Let’s start with names!”

Boyd smiled, “Well, if it’s a girl, I’d name her Adriel. If it’s a boy, the name Caleb sounds good. What about you?” Boyd answered.

“Those are amazing names. Now, on to the middle names,” Erica smiled, “I was thinking about using family names. My dad’s name is Zachary, but I don’t want another Vernon Milton. It’d be hard to tell you guys apart.”

“My uncle was named Anthony,” Boyd replied.

“Anthony can be our backup name if we get two boys,” Erica responded. “What do you think about Gwendolyn for our girl? It was my maternal grandmother’s name.”

“Perfect,” Boyd smiled. He wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist. He hiss her deeply, smiling into it. They swayed around their house, thinking about their future children.

* * *

 

Everyone had taken Fiona up on her offer. Sean’s younger sister, Megan, was at Peter and Chris’ house to help with the kids. Her twin sister had moved in with Isaac and Scott. Their cousins and grandmother moved in with Derek and Stiles. They were going to help Jackson and Allison during the day.

“Papa, Daddy, the food tastes awful!” Tommy complained as he went to spit his dinner out. Maria was in her high chair, fussing because she didn’t want to eat either.

“Tommy, bud, you need to eat,” Chris scolded. “You need all the energy you can get.”

Megan explained, “It’s most likely the taste buds. It’s upsetting them that they can’t taste anything because of the chickenpox. Tommy, your dad is right. You need to keep up your energy.”

“Do you know anything about handling a teething baby?” Chris asked. “I’m rusty.”

“My aunts might know something,” Megan replied.

Peter replied, “I’ll call them about it.”

“That seems like a good idea. Usually, we just hand them the teething ring and some medicine, but that won’t seem to work,” Megan informed.

“That might make them sicker.”

Tommy complained, “The food is yucky, and Ises itchy!” Maria was squirming and squeaking. A second later, she began to wail.

“Oh poor, baby!” Peter cooed as he picked up his daughter. He bounced around with her for a while, trying to settle her down.

“I itches,” Tommy said as he scratched at his arms.

“Don’t scratch. The itching will get worse. I know from experience. Maybe you need a bath?” Megan asked.

“Pwease?” Tommy whimpered. Megan picked him up and carried him to his room. She retrieved some clothes and then grabbed the box of plain oatmeal off his nightstand. She ran him a warm bath before she tried to scrub some of the itch away. 


	5. Kids Will be Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids become a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 5.

_**Nov 13, Whittemore-Mahealani household,** _

__

Danny and Jackson were in their master suite, talking and cuddling.

"Ian is starting to get cabin fever," Jackson mentions.

"Does he know that he cannot go out until the quarantine is over?" Danny spoke.

"Should we let him play out a little?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe if Ian promises to stay in the backyard," Danny replied.

"We can discuss it with Charlotte, when she arrives. Since you have work to do, and I have class to get to." Jackson replied.

"We'll talk then. Now come on. We have a busy day ahead of us." Danny said kissing his husband on the lips.

 

_Beacon Hills High School,_

 

The Marauders were eating lunch and talking about the last few days.

"We have help, Fiona and her granddaughters moved in with us," Tony explained.

"Does that mean we can start replanning operation capture now?" Colton asked.

"Yeah but beware, Gemma could be listening in on us," Alex warned.

"I hope not, but if she is, then it explains the fiasco last time," Piper winced. The group nods their agreement as they remembered the events of two days ago.

 

_Nov 11th, Beacon Hills park,_

_The Marauders were laying in wait for Gemma Carr to appear so they could get documented proof and put her away. All of sudden Gemma arrived, looking angry. Kyle sent out a signal to the others. They kept silent and waited. They wasn't sure what she was capable of and didn't want to find out. Gemma stomped up to Kyle angrily.  
_

_"I know about your mate. You're mine, and she will be finding out right now!" then she fired off a spell. A purple dust shot up. The group held their breath, not wanting to inhale the mysterious dust. The dust took time to clear, but its effects were immediate. When the dust was gone, the group froze in shock, upon seeing a duo of a young werecat and a miniature hybrid looking up at the group with wide eyes.  
_

_"Rukia! Lyon!" Nico shouted in shock. Rukia looked around confused before bursting in tears.  
_

_"Mama? Papa? Vhere they?" she sobbed. Lyon grabbed her hand.  
_

_"Ve looks for them," he declared, before they ran off. Kyle panicked.  
_

_"Does anyone see them? Do anyone know which direction they ran off in?"  
_

 " _I have no idea, and where did Gemma go?" Tess spoke as she looked around. The group then realized that Gemma had vanished during the chaos._

_"Somewhere, that's not here, she's long gone," Evan groaned._

_  
_"We better take extra care for now," Alex decided.

 

_McCall-Lahey household,_

_  
_While Scott was giving Shannon a tour of the house, and explaining to her the rules of the household and such. The triplets were itchy, and Camden came up with an idea. He dragged his sisters in the nearest bathroom. Diana retrieved the bottle of bubbles, Camden got in the tub and put the plug in, before he turned the faucets on. Immediately hot water filled the tub. Camden got out, and helped Diana dump the bubbles in.

"Bubbles!" the redhead giggled. A few minutes later Scott and Shannon entered the bathroom to find the tub nearly overflowing.

"Mommy! Ve can have bathtime now!" Cassy clapped her hands.

"Nov Kevin, no cwy no mowe." Diana chirped.

"Ve did it all ourselves," Camden announced.

"Cas, Cam, and Diana! No!" Scott exclaimed as he went to shut the water off and pull the plug. The tub began to empty rapidly.  He felt the wet rug squish under his shoes.

"Ve itchy, so bathtime" Cassy pouted, folding her arms.

"Kevin cwies and keeps uses avake!" Camden protested. After a few moments, Shannon checked the tub to find it empty.

"I was just going to give you a bath," Shannon answered, as she started to make another bath.

"And I have to go and check on Kevin. You three be good for Shannon," then Scott left the bathroom.

 

_Beacon Hills Elementary School,_

_  
_Selene, Akemi and Luna were sitting together in the playground talking.

"How are the triplets and Kevin doing?" Selene started.

"Itchy, Kevin keeps waking us up when he cries. What about you?" Akemi answered.

"Same, only it's Malia keeping us up," Luna replied.

"Poor kids can't get a lick of sleep," Selene mused.

"Good thing, Aunty Fiona, Becca and Lottie moved in with us for the week. Mom and Dad need the help badly," Luna added.

"Shannon is living with us, and helping with the kids. So how's Rukia and Lyon?" Akemi spoke. 

"She finally stopped crying for her parents after Aunty Fiona explained they had to go away and asked Mom and Dad to take care of her. Having her around is going a long way." Selene replied.

"This is going to be a long ordeal," Akemi groaned, as she colored. Everything was just so sketchy.


	6. Danger, Thy Name is the Hale Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to do something, and Gemma becomes more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori here! This is probably my favorite chapter so far!
> 
> I've written three crosovers between Teen Wolf and Criminal Minds. I want to see what you guys think, so if you could check that out for me and tell me if you liked it or not. It's a rare pair, and I want to make sure I'm not writing it in vain.
> 
> Enough shameless plugging! On with the chapter!

**_November 14 th_ **

Peter and Chris were in their master bedroom, cuddling and talking. They had wanted to have some free time before the kids woke. They had been to their wits end with sick kids. Peter and Chris didn’t like seeing their cubs sick, but they couldn’t do much to help them. They just had to let the virus take its course.

“Tommy wants to go out to play,” Chris spoke. “He misses the twins.”

“I know he does,” Peter responded. “They’re so close to each other. This separation anxiety is killing them.”

Chris comments. "I’m glad Tommy hasn’t tried to do anything outrageous like running off or making his own bath.” Peter snorted.

“I’m so gonna make fun of Scott over that,” Chris breathed. “Good thing the week is near over, and Tommy's only in preschool. That means no make-up work.”

Peter laughed, “That’s a lot of missed coloring, though. Are you sure he won’t have a lot of work?”

“It depends on what he was assigned this week. Rukia and Lyon need to catch up seriously. They need to change back soon. It’s their senior year, and they can’t miss two months worth of work,” Chris replies.

“I’m going to spend the day looking for a reversal spell,” Peter announced before he snuggled back into Chris. “But for right now, I’m tired.” Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband. He kissed the nape of his neck and drifted off.

* * *

 

Ian crept done the steps with his tiny book bag thrown over his shoulders. He looked around and then headed for the front door. He turned the knob slowly and closed the door behind him. _Sweet freedom,_ he thought as he felt the fresh morning air pass over his cheeks. It was good to be out of the house.

The boy started for the gates. A few minutes later, Charlotte MacKenzie was dropped off at the house. She had volunteered to help Danny and Jackson with Ian.

“Thanks, Sean.”

“You’re welcome, Lottie,” Sean smiled. He turned when something had caught his eye. “Wait, who is that?” Charlotte turned around only to see a young boy running down the sidewalk. Danny and Jackson had picked the perfect time to come out.

“That’s Ian!” she shouted. The boy looked at her for a split second before taking off running. Jackson and Danny were alerted and watched as their son ran. Sean got out of his car and gave chase.

Jackson yelled, “Hold up!” He got down on all fours and started to run. He wasn’t sure what Ian was doing, but he knew he didn’t like it.

“I think he’s trying to go somewhere,” Charlotte said to Danny. “He seems to be heading in a specific direction.”

“I hope he doesn’t get too far,” Danny worried.

Charlotte asked, “Which direction is he heading in? I think he’s trying to go to school.”

“He wants to be with his friends,” Danny inferred as he followed the others into the woods. Charlotte was hot on his tail, curious about what the little kid was doing. Meanwhile, Jackson was gaining on Ian.

“Ian!” Jackson screamed. “Son, stop!” The little boy kept running, but he was starting to get tired. Jackson slowed down and easily scooped up the boy. He slid to a halt and held his son in his arms.

“I wanna go to school,” Ian protested. “I miss my friends, and I feel better.”

Danny protested as he caught up to them, “No, Ian, you’ll get the other children sick.” The boy huffed.

“Aw, when can I go back?” Ian pouted.

“As soon as you feel better, love,” Jackson promised. Ian groaned and sagged in his parent’s grip. Jackson chuckled as he walked back home. Ian nuzzled his neck and went to sleep. All this excitement was tiring.

* * *

 

School had just ended, and the teenagers were waiting for their ride. Kyle and Alex were walking over to join their friends when Evan yelled.

“Watch out!” Kyle and Alex dove to the ground just as something shattered, and someone started to scream. The pair got back onto their feet and looked around.

“What was that?!” Alex shouted. They looked around and saw what was happening. One of the statues that usually sat at the front of the school was missing. One of their classmates was still screaming. A girl had been hit by some stones and was bleeding.

“Call 911!” Piper shouted.

“Better call the Sheriff while we’re at it,” Nico commented. “Something’s not right. That statue shouldn’t have fallen.” He stared at the broken base of the statue.

“Gemma,” Kyle breathed out of anger. He was also staring at the broken base, knowing that the stalker had something to do with this.

* * *

 

Boyd, John, Peter, Dylan, and Sean met at a local diner for a small lunch meeting. The group sat down with their lunch orders.

“Do you have the autopsy report?” John asked as he bit into his burger.

“Yes, it’s right here,” Peter answered as he slid a folder to the older male.

Dylan asked, “Is there anything in there to explain the strange marks we found?”

“They’re bite marks,” Boyd started. “These bite marks are a good six inches deep. This definitely has something to do with a supernatural being. We need to call a pack meeting.

Peter sighed, “Yeah. This is getting out of hand.”

* * *

 

Jace and Holly met for lunch at the Windmill Bakery in Roanoke, Virginia. Boyd and Erica had told them where to find the monster cookies, so they decided to try them.  
“How are the cubs doing?” Holly asked.

“So far, Rukia has finally stopped crying,” Jace replied. “The triplets nearly flooded the bathroom yesterday, and Ian tried to make a break for it to school. Has Alex and Kyle figured out a way to get Gemma arrested?”

“No, they are nowhere near an arrest.”

Jace warned, “They better keep going because she isn’t going to stop. Not everyone will be as lucky as Rukia and Lyon.”

Holly asked, “Do you think she’ll hurt innocent people?

“She’s already hurt Lyon and Rukia, so yeah, I think so,” Jace answered. “I don’t know what’s going on in her head, but it obviously something about killing Alex.”

“We better figure out a backup plan,” Holly breathed, “or this will get messy.”


	7. A Special Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack begins to think about ways to save the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 7.

**_Nov 15, Rainforest cafe, New York City,_ **

**_  
_**Malcachi, Emily, Madoka and Izumi met for lunch, as the friends waited for their food to arrive. Emily started the conservation with a question.

"Have you heard from Mom and Dad? How are everyone doing?" she asked.

"Yes, and the cubs are feeling better. The triplets and Ian are giving everyone fits." Izumi replied.

"I would have loved to see the bathtub fiasco," Madoka chuckled.

"I agree with you on that one, same with Ian's attempted jailbreak," Malachi comments.

"I pity Chris, Scott and Mom, being sick while teething cannot be good for the babies," Emily spoke.

"Anything about Gemma?" Malachi asked changing the subject. _  
_

"She made another murder attempt, via the school statues," Madoka started.

"Luckily she missed, but the flying debris hit one of the freshmen. The girl had to go to the hospital because, she lost quite an amount of blood." Izumi finished.

"We need to stop her," Emily breathed.

"Agreed," Malachi comments.

"Have they tried coming up with another plan yet?" Emily spoke.

"No idea, we can always bring the subject up at the pack meeting?" Madoka suggested.

"That will be the best thing to do," Izumi decided. They continue to speak, talking about all the problems that the pack would deal with.

 

_Alan's office,_

Derek and Stiles had brought the cubs to Alan and Rachel's expanded clinic. Alan had used the money to expand his clinic, so Rachel could use some of the new space for her practice. Isaac and Scott would join the practice after their graduation. Rachel and Alan were giving the cubs their checkup. Stiles had put mittens on both Scarlet and Malia so they couldn't scratch their spots.

"Mommy! Daddy! No more shots!" Rukia sobbed. The redhead hybrid was unhappy, she hated being itchy and sick. She wanted her mama and papa. But she was too young to understand why they weren't coming when she cried.

"No more," Lyon agreed, exposing his miniature claws. The young werecat was not happy to be there. He also missed his mommy and daddy.

"Daddy, can ve plays with Tommy nov?" James tugged at Derek's shirt.

"Mommy, ve all better. So can ves goes back to school?" Laura pouted.

"Mama! Dada! Itchy," Scarlet whimpered as she vainly tried to scratch at her spots, but was unable to.

"Calm down, guys. It'll be over soon," Derek cooed. He had a near migraine. Lyon and Rukia had him up all night. The kids wanted their parents, but Derek didn't want to tell them that they were dead.

"They're going to be fine. They can go back to school on Monday, but the spots won't be going away for another week." Rachel explained.

"Quarantine is over, now. So you can play with Tommy, now" Alan smiled. The twins cheered, but Rukia and Lyon were still upest.

"Has anyone found the reversal spell yet?" Rachel asked as she looked at the unhappy toddlers.

"No. Peter and Chris have been searching high and low, but nothing has been found." Stiles answered. 

"Kyle and Alex are furious, and are on the warpath right now." Derek comments.

"Those two are having a rough week. They keep asking for their parents. But how do you explain death to two toddlers? We don't want to tell them the truth," Stiles answered.

"It's happened before, when the Marauders get sick, they usually want their parents. Sometimes, depending on how serious their illness are, they forget their families are dead," Rachel explained.

"How many times has that happened?" Deaton asked.

"Twice," Rachel answered. Derek and Stiles sighed. Deaton finished up with the kids and gave them a lollipop. Derek and Stiles waved goodbye and kiss all the kids. Derek pecked Stiles on his temple. The human chuckled and kissed his husband on the lips.

 

_Hale Manor,_

_  
_The pack gathered for dinner. There were a variety of pizzas ranging from plain cheese, mushroom pepperoni, veggie lovers, and meat lovers, in addition to breadsticks. Stiles had made fresh greens salad. Isaac had brought several sauces to go with the breadsticks. Stiles was cutting up the pizza slices into small pieces and putting them on plates for the younger cubs.

"Will they want to eat?" Piper asked looking at the trio of Kevin, Malia and Maria.

"They aren't contagious anymore. Their taste is back," Stiles answered.

"Which food will they want? Fruits or veggies?" Carl asked looking at the jars of baby food Blake had gotten out of the fridge.

"The veggies are-sweet potatoes, peas, carrots or squash. The fruits are bananas, apples, peaches or pears." Blake listed.

"We are starting Scarlet on solid foods, here is her dinner," Stiles handed Emily a plate.

"This mushroom pepperoni pizza is for Tommy. He's a picky eater." Chris added, as he handed Alex a plate. Just then Isaac called out.

"Can someone help me get the sauce for the breadsticks?" Madoka went to fetch the sauce cup. Blake turned to the trio of babies.

"Which one do you want?" he asked as he showed them the food jars. Malia flailed and made grabby hands at the peaches. Kevin pointed to the bananas, and Maria opted for most of the vegetables.

"Um, should I open all of the veggie jars?" Blake asked Chris.

"Yeah, go do that," Peter smiled.

 

_the den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_After dinner, the pack gathered in the den. The cubs were upstairs with Melissa, and some of the teens.

"You've heard of the rape/murder. Well the cause is supernatural," Boyd started.

"Great! Just what we need with Gemma Carr trying to kill Alex! She tried again, only someone else got hurt!" Nico complained.

"Okay we didn't know that part,  I guess that changes a lot of things," Derek commented.

I told you, she won't stop," Jace spoke as he looked at his mate.

"We're trying to think of a backup plan in case things turns even more messy," Holly explained.

"You kids shouldn't be dealing with this. It's too dangerous. Leave this to us," Stiles responded.

"On the plus side, I found the reversal spell if you want it." Holly announced.

"Of course we do, Holly." Derek answered.

"Here you go," Holly passed the paper with the reversal spell to the Alpha.

"Wait! What are you going to do about Gemma?" Piper asked the adults.

"Exactly we're going to do to whoever is behind the murder. Maim them and send them to the Council." Derek started. 

"Wouldn't it be better to just put her on trial?" Tess asked.

"Especially since there's no way her daddy can bribe everyone." Tony comments.

"Yup-some will definitely want serious justice," Colton nods.

"The Council will work their evidence in the system to get a proper conviction." Stiles explained.

"That might work, but can the Council put humans on trial?" Will wanted to know. 

"They were planning on doing that with the Black Widow, only Jun got to her first," Reyna pointed out.

"All the people are fair game for Council trial. All we have to do is to find them." Chris announces. 


	8. A Good Time (Somewhat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoy some free time, and a cub plays a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter!

**_November 26 th_ **

Peter and Boyd walked across the lacrosse field. The season was just beginning for the home team, but they would be playing on a crime scene. Yellow tape outlined the perimeter of the field as crime techs, detectives, and officers scanned the area. John, Sean, and Dylan were first responders. Sean was already examining the corpse of the new victim.

Blood was pooled everywhere. The victim’s eyes were still open, shock and pain glazing them over. Open wounds covered the torso and neck area. Blood and dirt was drying around the wounds. Their underwear was shredded and the skin around the thighs were bruised.

“Same culprit?” Boyd asked.

“Is there any clues to who is behind this?” Peter asks.

John answered, “The wounds match the ones from the previous victim. This is definitely supernatural.”

“We need to do some research, and keep surveillance,” Peter replied. “It’s going to be hard to get the suspects.”

Sean suggested, “Rukia and Lyon have finished their make-up work; they can do that.”

“We’d have to be careful about it. They still have a stalker on their tails,” Dylan responded.

John instructed, “Have them do research in the library, and get a rush on those autopsy report. I want a closer look at these bites.” The group nodded and left the scene. The techs came in and finally got the body. Lab technicians collected more evidence before clearing the field. They needed to catch this killer.

* * *

 Kyle and Alex decided to go on a date. They went to see a movie and would later have lunch. Jackson and Danny were ordered by Derek to keep a close eye on the pair. The threat of Gemma showing up was too great, and they had other fish to fry at the moment. The group waited in the snack line, buying popcorn, soda, candy, and nachos.

“We don’t need babysitters,” Alex said, trying to get the chaperones to leave.

Jackson responded, “Dad and Mom seem to disagree.”

“You don’t have to be over our shoulders constantly, though,” Kyle growled.  

“Don’t like it, take it up with the Alpha couple,” Danny responded. “They always have the final say.”

Jackson added, “We won’t be looking over your shoulder the whole time. You never know what can happen here.  The empousa ring any bells?”

“They’ve got a point,” Alex pouted.

Danny mentioned, “A lot of the deputies are patrolling public areas. The city is on a high alert, and it probably won’t come off of it until they catch persons of interest.”

“Gemma’s one of them,” Jackson commented.

“Can we please talk about this after the movie?” Kyle pouted. “I’ve been waiting for this movie for years.”

“Sure,” Jackson replied.

Danny asked once they got to the clerk, “What do you want to eat?”

“Nachos and a Pepsi,” Jackson ordered. Everyone go their orders. They started to walk to the 2nd theater in the building. They were going to see _How to Train Your Dragon 3._

“I can’t wait to see Toothless!” Jackson squeaked. Alex groaned and Kyle laughed until he was in tears.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had the house to themselves. They spent their free time in their master suite. The cubs were with Boyd and Erica’s house for movie night. The adults decided that they would take turns hosting the movie nights. The couple also wanted to practice with taking care of children. Currently, the Alpha couple was fit closely together, trading occasional kisses.

“I’m glad the cubs are better,” Stiles sighed.

Derek responded, “Same here. Rukia and Lyon were embarrassed when they turned back and remembered everything that they experienced.”

“Poor kids didn’t know what to do,” his mate giggled.

“Has Malia gained back all the weight she lost when she refused to eat?” Derek questioned.

“She’s working on it, but she’s in good condition,” Stiles answered.

“Has Lyon and Rukia caught up on their work? Peter and Sean want them to research for these murder and rapes going on?”

“They mentioned finishing everything earlier today.” They drifted off from the conversation about the kids and Rukia and Lyon to talk about the Gemma situation. They laughed at Jackson’s apparent obsession with Toothless in _How to Train Your Dragons._ They talked about how Alex and Kyle preferred not to have chaperones on their date.

“They will have to accept it, until the threat is dealt with. Anyway, can we enjoy the time we have together?” Derek asks as he kissed his husband on the lips. They lay there, kissing and touching. It had been a while since they paid this much attention to each other. It was long overdue.

* * *

 Erica was getting the pizzas out of the oven with the help of Piper when she heard a sharp cry. She sat the trays down and rushed out to see chaos. James was struggling against Lyon’s grip. Scarlet was crying harshly in Rukia’s lap as the girl was trying to calm her.

“Hugs! Poppy!” Scarlet sobbed. Blake had opened the laundry chute and was staring down at the chute space.

“Where does the laundry chute lead to?” he asked Erica.

Boyd walked in asking, “The basement. Why do you ask?”

“Camden stole Scarlet’s toys and put them down the chute,” Carl bluntly answered.

“Oh God,” Erica groaned. “Camden, why did you do that?”

Blake asked, “Can we go down to get the toys? They might be stuck.”

“We might need to call Mom and Dad if Scarlet doesn’t calm down soon.” Everyone stared at the crying toddler. “I don’t know which to do at this moment – laugh or cry,” Colton added. Camden saw all the tension and walked to his cousin. He petted her hair and kissed her red cheeks.

“Me sowwy, Scarwet. Pwease stop cwying,” the boy pleaded. Scarlet cried harder. Rukia took out her iPhone and sent a text. After a few minutes, Scott and Isaac busted in at the SOS text. Derek and Stiles followed right after Isaac and Scott. The group were let in the house. They looked at the chaos.

“What happened?” Scott asked in confusion.

“For some reason Camden decided to steal Hugs and Poppy and put them in the chute,” Nico explained.

“Why did you do that, Cam?” Scott asked.

“It was supposed to be a pwank. I no mean to make Scarwet cwy,” Camden protested.

“Poppy and Hugs are her favorite toys,” Stiles explained to the miniature Isaac as Derek went over to Scarlet and picked her up to cuddle her. Malia and Kevin stared curiously around the room from where they were placed in the portable play pen.

“I sowwy. Honest!”

“We need to talk,” Scott said, putting his foot down. He and Isaac took Camden off for a serious discussion. Derek handed Scarlet to Stiles and headed to the basement with Boyd to get her toys out of the chute. Scarlet’s cheeks were tear-stained. Stiles tried to comfort his teary baby girl. They resolved the situation quickly. They salvaged the movie night and enjoyed it.

By the time the movie ended, Scarlet was curled up into Camden’s lap.

* * *

 The adults left after the first movie. Piper was helping pass out the snacks with Emily and Alex’s help. Jace and Madoka were keeping close watch over Camden. Scarlet was still in his lap hugging Poppy and Hugs tightly. There were fruit Kabobs and mini pizzas. They made popcorn and peanut brittle for the older kids. Taffy was offered as a small treat. They started up another movie. They wanted to get another one in before they put the kids to bed.

“Land Before Time or Pagemaster?” Erica asked, showing the movies to the kids.

“Land Before Time!” the group chorused.

“Land Before Time it is,” Erica decided putting the movie in the Blu-Ray player. They huddled together as they watched a classic. They laughed and smiled through it. Close to the ending, the kids finally nodded off. Boyd and Erica sent the teens home and gathered up the kids to settle in the guest room. The night was all good.


	9. Pack Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break rolls around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 9!

-

_**Dec 15, Beacon Hills bus station,** _

_**  
**_The pack gathered at the bus station to wait for the Marauders' bus to arrive. For the first time, all twenty Marauders would remain in Beacon Hills for Christmas. The cubs were eager to see their older packmates and frequent babysitters again.

"Vhere Maddie?" Cassy asked her mom.

"She'll be here soon," Scott said. Meanwhile Rukia and Lyon exchanged looks, then Rukia spoke up.

"I know who Grandpa and the others need to look for."

"Yup, it took us some time to narrow the list down, the big question is why here of all places? It was a really stupid idea even for them," Lyon added.

"They know that Derek is a relatively new Alpha," Isaac replied.

"Bad idea on so many levels, considering this town is lycan territory," Lyon retorted.

"You're looking for vampires," Rukia explained.

"Great, this is going to end badly," Ian groaned. While he was only 6, he had heard tales about vampires from his former pack. All he knew was they hurt people.

"Why vampires?!" Evan was freaking out, while Derek was not amused.  The pack knew that the lycans and vampires did not get along at all. They were mortal enemies. So some members couldn't help but wonder why they would choose to venture in Beacon Hills aka lycan territory.

"That might explain the blood. There was pools of it," Scott responded referring to the crime photos.

"Yup, the blood was a major clue, we had to double check our research to be sure," Rukia explained. Just then the bus arrived. A group of teens grabbed their bags from the shelves above their seats and paid their fare. Then, one by one they stepped off and met with the pack. The triplets pounced on Madoka and Izumi respectively. The twins hugged Jace. Tommy ran up and hugged Malachi's legs.

"Sissy, this is Mal," he replied. Malachi picked up Tommy who led him to his sister. The teens met all the new cubs. They hugged and kissed the pack. To be careful, they decided not to loiter around the bus stop. They left swiftly, not wanting the killers to notice them.

 

_Beacon Hills Elementary School,_

 

Selene, Luna, Akemi, Ian, Tommy, and the twins would be participating in the annual Christmas program. A musical complete with Christmas songs. Meantime the pack waited to get a glimpse of their packmates.

"They're going to look so cute!" Piper shrieked.

"Agreed, can you make copies, Mal?" Madoka asked Malachi. The teen was taking pictures, since he wanted to be a photographer in the future. He was determined to practice taking pictures. Maria squirmed and wiggled around in her seat, searching for her big brother.

"It's gonna be okay, Maria. your brother is here," Malachi said, trying to pacify the child. Just then the children walked out in a line and took their seats. The children waved at their families.

"Jamey! Lauwa! Sewene! Luna!" Scarlet squealed clapping her hands. Malia waved at James and the girls from Stiles's lap.

"Don't they look precious?!" Rukia squealed.

"They sure do," Stiles smiled at his babies. The play was a major success. The crowd gave a standing ovation. The children bowed then rushed to their families.  The pack gave their children kisses for their hard work before going to get some pizza.

 

_Dec 17, MacKenzie household,_

_  
_Rukia and Lyon were visiting Drew and Fiona's house. The MacKenzie pack wanted to do some catching up with Rukia, and meet Rukia's mate.

"What are your plans for the future? What kind of careers do you want?" Megan asked the duo.

"If you still want to be a florist, does you have any places in mind?" Shannon adds on.

"I want a floral shop here in Beacon Hills," Rukia answered.

"I want to be an anime artist," Lyon replied.

"Where exactly? Downtown, Main Street or from home?" Lottie continued.

"I'm working downtown. It's near a graphic design shop, I also want to be a P.I. I want to solve mysteries and help people," Rukia responded.

"Have you taken the classes required? Was the flowers at the wedding your work?" Becca asks.

"It was a start up, I'm saving pictures for her to put up in her shop," Lyon answers.

"Thank you," Rukia hugged her mate.

"What kind of anime art do you want to do?" Megan asked Lyon curiously.

"I really want to do different kinds, but I'm leaning towards the Action genre," Lyon smiled.

"Are you going to college here, or in a different state?" Shannon asks.

"How will you manage studying for two degrees at the same time?" Lottie wanted to know.

"Here in California, it's a lot easier juggling degrees." Rukia replied.

"Are you planning on being an intern and getting some hands on experience, before starting college?" Becca asked both Rukia and Lyon.

"Yeah, we already have some offers," the pair chorused.

 

_Beacon Hills park,_

 

The Marauders were in the park singing Christmas carols.  Shannon and some other MacKenzie pack members were chaperones.

"I don't know which to be glad or surprised that Gemma is no where to be seen," Piper comments.

"Be glad," Evan retorted. He was still furious over Gemma's antics. Since one of her stunts had resulted in Will being sick as a dog for hours. 

"She went home for winter break," Colton replied shrugging, as everyone stared at him in shock. Hey, it's a free world! So no one can blame him for wanting to keep tabs on the enemy. 

"That gives us time to plan," Evan said. 

"True," Carl comments.

"By the way, females between the age of 17-23 are in danger from the vampires, so you need to be careful," Jace warned his packmates. 

"That mean no ice-skating late tonight," Piper groans. 

"Maybe we can switch the ice-skating pastime to daytime or wait until the killers are caught?" Tony suggests to Piper getting a nod.

"I thought Mom said to leave Gemma to them?" Izumi asked confused.

"We are still allowed to suggest plans," Blake responded.

"That's good," Emily sighed into relief.

"Since I think we might need a backup plan," Holly warns.

"Have you tried planting cameras? Mom put cameras up in the woods, and caught the rogues red-handed on tape." Malachi asked.

"She pops out of nowhere. It'd be like Russian Roulette trying to guess where she is," Will responded.

"So far she has tried casting spells, sabotaging the school statues, poisoning the juice with Ipecac syrup-" Kyle started. Will winced, as Evan gave Alex death glares. 

"I'm sorry about that! I didn't know he was thirsty," Alex pleaded with the fuming Evan. 

"It's alright," Will groans. 

"So far, she hasn't tried anything drastic such as tampering with the brakes or such," Carl remarked.

"We don't have any cars for her to mess around with," Nico pointed out. 

"The pack says it is too dangerous for us to be by ourselves at nights, right now. So we have to wait, before we can get cars of our own." Reyna replied.

"Wait, you forgot that strange incident, the day before break!" Colton spoke suddenly. Everyone winced.

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"Someone made a Molotov cocktail, and threw it in the chem lab. The room went boom." Nico informed his packmates.

"The problem is there were some students in there doing some makeup work. They are still in the hospital, in critical condition," Tony explained.

"We don't have any proof, Gemma was behind that," Tess said.

"Only the pack have the knowledge on how to make cocktails, so it was her definitely," Madoka spoke grimly. 

"No wonder why we have chaperones," Colton groaned. 

"We really need to come up with a plan for catching her before someone gets killed," Holly replied. 

"Then get out some pen and paper. We've got to start from scratch." Evan sighed. 


	10. Some Christmas Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter!  
> I'm sorry, but don't hold your breath for updates on my other fics. I have the Debate Forensics Competition Saturday adn I won't get home till 4.  
> Anyway, here's the new chapter!

**_December 18_ **

Derek and Stiles were in their room at the manor. They were cuddling and kissing, enjoying the very rare alone time. The cubs were being babysat by the teenagers. They had a few hours to their selves.

“It’s almost a whole week before Christmas,” Derek announced in between kisses.

Stiles snuggled close to his mate. “I’m done with my Christmas shopping. What about you?”

“Isaac and I finished yesterday.” Stiles nodded before sitting up. Derek followed, sitting up against the headboard. They still had to go over dinner plans.

“What will we be eating on Christmas? I know that you want roast beef, but we’re going to need more than that.”

“The cubs love Chris’ broccoli and cheese. Peter even offered to sneak some cheese from him to make Mac and cheese, and I know Isaac and Scott are pretty good for dessert,” Stiles answered.

Derek asked his mate, “Can you make those fluffy rolls?”

“Definitely!” Stiles smiled as he exclaimed. “The last batch I made was perfect!”

Derek finally asked, “Do you know what desserts? Some of the kids are chocoholics especially Rukia.”

Stiles answered, “Pecan pie and some cobblers.”

“Okay, can we enjoy what time we have left together now?” Derek asked as he started created hickeys on Stiles’ neck.

“Yes,” Stiles laughed, “we can.”

* * *

 

The Marauders were downtown with some of Rukia’s cousins as chaperones. The group was looking through window displays to find out the perfect gifts. It was a whole week before Christmas, and people were going crazy trying to get last minute gifts.

“I’m done with what I need. What about ya’ll?” Rukia asked.

“I need to get something for Ian. Any ideas?” Evan asked.

Rukia suggested, “Books maybe?”

“What does he want for Christmas?” Jace questioned.

“He wants some Tolkien movies.”

“ _Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_?”

“Both,” Evan said.

Rukia reminded, “Ian’s six and that movie’s PG-13. You need to check in with Jackson and Danny before buying it. They don’t like him seeing all these mature movies.”

“It’s not that bad, but I’ll still check with them first,” Evan promised

“You do that. Anyone else need to finish?” Alex directed the sentence to her remaining pack mates.

“We’re good,” the group chorused.

“Okay. Since we’re done, let’s leave,” Alex suggested, not wanting to stay out too long.

Rukia then announced, “Yeah, I have to start figuring out what to make.”

“What are you making? Who is it for?” Madoka asked.

Rukia smirked and whispered, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

 

The pack took the cubs to watch _the Nutcracker Ballet_ at the high school. Some of the teens attend to support their fellow classmates. The kids were excited and curious, wanting to see this show.

“Vhat ises the story about?” Cassy asked.

Selene suggested, “Rukia can read the story to you.” All the cubs turned to the girl. She was afraid to look at them. She knew that they would be sporting those puppy eyes, and she couldn’t give in.

“You have one of the film versions and the storybook,” Evan pointed out.

“You’re going to love it,” Stiles promised.

Rukia explained, “The Nutcracker is really fun. The main character, Clara, goes to faraway lands, made up of candy.” Cassy gasped and clapped her hands. The cubs swung their feet in excitement. The curtain came up. Everyone paid attention to the performers on stage.

* * *

 

Most of the mated adults and Rukia’s cousins joined the group on a date. They were dressed up and looked amazing. They joined the teenagers because of the supernatural threat that faced the town. It would be a mistake to let the group out alone. They weren’t finished with their training.

“I can’t wait to see _Annie_ ,” Alex squealed.

“It sounds pretty fun,” Izumi commented.

Lydia revealed, “When I was younger, my nickname was Annie.”

“How did you get it?” Reyna asked. “I can see Rukia with it, with the red hair and all, but you still have your parents.”

“It was the hair,” Lydia answered. “They didn’t really care about all the other major details.” Everyone nodded and accepted the answer. They turned back to the play and watched it in silence before they started to whisper again.

“Is the play ending different from the movie ending?” Evan asked.

Madoka commented, “I loved the 1982 version. Tim Curry and Aileen Quinn were perfect in it.”

“I think the 1982 movie was closest to the ending,” Rukia answered. “It could be wrong.”

Allison warned the group, “It’s almost time for the musical to officially start, so I suggest we get going now.” The pack took the warning seriously as they saw people flood into the auditorium. They hustled and took up the first two rows to the left of the building, where the view was the best. The play was a success, and it raised money for the local food bank. Beacon Hills Drama Department was wonderful in their reenactment. The cast bowed as the curtain dropped. It would be the play to talk about amongst the cubs.

* * *

 

While the others were walking into the theater, Peter, Chris, Derek, and Stiles were babysitting cubs. John tagged along to help.

“Puppy pile, everyone!” Stiles called out. The kids ran to the pack immediately. The cubs were still sitting on the soft, plushy carpet. Scarlet had tight hold on Hugs and Poppy. The twins and Tommy were chattering with Ryan. Kevin, Malia, and Maria just looked curious.

“We haven’t had one of these in forever,” Peter’s muffled voice commented. Tommy crawled on his Papa’s back.

“Come on, Sissy! Join us,” he informed Maria. She began crawling to Peter and Chris. The triplets climbed on the adults curiously. Ryan joined Tommy.

Ryan screeched, “Grandpa, Pappy, I want your snuggles!”

“Come to Grandpa!” Chris said as Ryan crawled slowly to him. The man took the cub into his arms. A second later, Peter had an armful of Tommy and Maria.

“Dada and Mama snuggles?” Scarlet asked.

“They gives snuggles, Kevin,” Cassy told her younger brother. Kevin crawled over to join the puppy pile. Malia had already made her way to her mom’s side.

Derek smiled as he took his daughter into his arms, “Snuggles.” The cubs cuddled close to the adults. Cassy and Diana had their little arms around Akemi and Luna.

“I’m going to have one heck of a time getting up,” John joked. The pack laughed for a few seconds before it dawned on them. John was right.

Maybe they should have laid down a mat first.


	11. Pack Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack decides to treat their-selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 11. Sorry about the delay, but rl issues got in the way.

**_Dec 19, Gallagher-Hale household,_ **

**_  
_**Peter and Chris were in their master bedroom snuggled together. The married couple were spending some time alone. Since Malachi had taken Maria to play with Malia. And Tommy was at Danny and Jackson's house.

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?" Chris asked his mate.

"A few days ago," Peter answered.

"I'm mostly done, but I'm stuck on what to get the twins and their younger sisters. Any ideas?" Chris asked Peter.

"The twins are tricky. Malia might want another plushy and Scarlet might need a dress." Peter responded.

"Thanks, and I'll ask Mom for ideas." Chris spoke.

"Is that all you need?" Peter asked.

"For now, yes." Chris replied.

"What else do you want to talk about?" Peter wondered.

"We need to start planning Maria's first birthday. Her birthday is coming up in nearly 7 weeks," Chris replied.

"Do you have any possible themes? We've done anything else." Peter asked.

"Maria's favorite color is either pink or purple. So what do you think of Minnie Mouse?" Chris asked.

"That's perfect!" Peter smiled.

"Thank you! I'll call Mom and Lydia so we can start planning then. I know I definitely want Piper to do the birthday cake. She did a great job on Lydia and Allison's wedding cake."  Chris mused. Peter smiled before he kissed his husband's lips. A blush covered Chris's cheeks. Even after all these years, he still felt like a teenager around Peter. 

_Whittemore-Mahealani household,_

_  
_Danny and Jackson were getting the house ready for the party with help from the teens. The parents usually took turns hosting the traditional Christmas party for the children of Beacon Hills. This year it was Danny and Jackson's turn to be hosts. It was also Tommy and the twins' first year attending.

"Has Evan asked you about getting Ian the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit trilogy?" Jackson asked his husband as he set the fruits platter down on the island.

"Yeah, I told him, that we will discuss it," Danny answers.

"Well should we let Evan get them on the condition that we watch the movies with Ian? Because Ian really want those movies," Jackson questioned his mate.

"I think we should," Danny responded.

"Okay, since that matter is done with can you please go and check on Holly and the boys, I want to see if the furniture arrangements came out right." Jackson asked his mate.

"Sure," Danny smiled as he kissed his husband.

 

2-3 hours later the party was in full swing. Akemi, Ian, Luna and Selene were explaining the whys and hows of Christmas parties to the confused trio of James, Laura and Tommy.

"This is tradition," Akemi explained.

"They always have events set up for kids so we can have fun," Luna added.

"Vhen can Sissy come too?" Tommy asked.

"Vhen Scawlet and 'Lia come too?" Laura wanted to know.

"Vhere is Santa?" James asked.

"Don't worry, Daddy said Santa would be here soon," Ian reassured.

"And they will have to wait a few more years, until they are old enough to come." Selene added.

"'Kay," James said.

"Vhere lunch? Is hungwy." Laura asked rubbing her belly, which rumbled. Ian took the kids to the refreshment table. There was white bread, with a selection from the local deli such as ham, turkey and roast beef, with swiss and cheddar cheeses. There were pretzels, Doritos, gold-fish crackers, potato chips and Nachos. Fruit and veggie platters had been placed on the table. There were regular and diet coke, sprite and root beer. Fruit juice was available for the younger children. The desserts would be served after everyone ate their lunch. The dessert menu considered of Christmas cookies, cupcakes, and Snowman Ice-cream.

"Vhat these?" Laura asked looking at the gold-fish crackers and Doritos. James was making grabby hands at the potato chips. Tommy pointed to the pretzels.

"I vant that," he said.

"Hold on kids, let's find some plates first." Jackson smirked.

"When are you serving dessert?" Selene asked.

"Is there any chocolate?" Luna asked, she was one of the chocoholics.

"There is chocolate truffles that you can have, but only after you eat 'real food', Jackson said.

"You sound like Mom," Luna pouted. Akemi nods in agreement.

"Yup-Mom will only let us eat chocolate after our veggies and fruits. We have to eat healthy." she added.

"Well listen to him, he's right." Jackson replied.

"Okay," both Luna and Akemi said as they began to choose their meal.

"Everyone, it's time to eat!" Jackson called as he helped the young cubs get their food. All the children came running. They started to line up with Danny and the teens' help.

 

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_It was Derek and Stiles's turn to host Movie night. Since the cubs had a big lunch earlier. The menu for the night was fruit kahobs,  Rice Krispies squares, Pretzel sticks and tortilla chips with ranch dip. The teens were given soda, while the younger kids got fruit punch juice. The cubs were dressed into their winter pjs, along with several of the teens.

"Have you guys picked a movie yet?" Stiles asked as he brought in the snacks. Scarlet, Malia, and some of the younger cubs pointed to Duck Tales: the Lost Lamp, while the rest of the cubs pointed to Rock-a-doodle. Then the kids started glaring at each other.

"They cannot decide," Rukia replied.

"Not without an argument breaking out," Jace groans.

"We can watch both," Evan suggested.

"At the same time?" Madoka asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Some of us can watch one of the movies, and the others can watch theirs. I can set up my laptop projector," Evan answered.

"Perfect," Derek replied. Evan took half of the children and sat them in the library. He turned on the projector and watched the movie unfold. Stiles and Derek stayed with the rest of the cubs, thankful they avoided an argument.


	12. They've Created Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys Santa and more Christmas festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Tori! Sorry this is late. My great-grandmother passed away this week and I had to go visit my family. We've been doing fine. She was 98, so she lived a good life.
> 
> Enough about that, on with the chapter!

**_December 20 th_ **

The pack was taking the cubs to see Santa. Ian, the twins, and Tommy had made up a list to take to him. The cubs were dressed up in red, white, and green outfits. The cubs had grown. They were about 3 feet tall. Diana and several other cubs were going around, hugging all the pack members. Isaac stopped his daughter before she could get to a random stranger.

“Why are you hugging everyone?” Scott asked the redhead.

“Ewan says its is Hugs Day!” Diana exclaimed. Isaac and Scott raised their eyebrow before they turned to the teenager. His pranks were getting more low-key and strangely affectionate.

“Evan, explain this,” Isaac demanded.

Carl replied quickly, “We’re trying to cheer Kyle and Alex up. They’ve been really stressed lately!”

“Yeah, and I warned her about strangers,” Evan defended. The pack’s confusion peaked, and they shook their heads. These kids got weirder as the years went by.

“I thought National Hugging Day was on January 21?” Rukia spoke, confused.

Lyon replied, “It’s never too early for a hug.” Rukia smirked as she turned to the cubs. She put on an innocent face and whispered something to them.

“Kyle and Alex need hugs,” she smiled. Immediately, the cubs rushed to the couple. They were tipped over by the force of small bodies rushing against their legs. The rest of the teens cackled as the kids snuggled against the pair. A few snickers escaped the adults.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Stiles giggled as he warned Evan. They proceeded to walk to Santa after the cubs put themselves back together.

* * *

 

The Marauders were walking in the community center for a group date. They wanted to see _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ play. Danny, Jackson, some of the adults decided to play chaperone.

“What made you declare today Nation Hugging Day?” Danny asked Evan as they took their seats. The other teenagers grumbled about the fact that it wouldn’t be Hugging Day until next month. Evan pleaded that Kyle and Alex were too stressed out and that they needed those hugs. That earned him a glare from the older boy.

“You sent the cubs after me because I’m too stressed?” he hissed under his breath. Alex nodded and thought back to one of Rukia’s old pranks. Lots of them required strong bear hugs. She giggled to herself.

“Good times,” she smiled to herself.

“You better be glad we didn’t use your little fan club,” Carl retorted. He nearly cackled when he saw Kyle twitch. Izumi then explained the disaster deemed The Fan Club Hug Massacre. They really didn’t have an appropriate name for it.

“My pranks have become less dangerous. Besides, the cubs give the best snuggles,” Evan smiled. The pack nodded and agreed with the statement.

“You do still realize that the cubs are really friendly and will probably hug strangers,” Izumi pointed out.

Jackson supplied, “Evan did say he warned them about people outside the pack.”

“It takes a while for them to process it all,” Madoka reminded. “It will take constant reminding for them to get it.”

“Well then,” Danny started, “we’ll just have to keep reminding them.”

* * *

 

After the visit to Santa, Stiles remembered that he had to pick some stuff up for Christmas dinner. Derek and the twins followed him to the grocery store to help. Stiles was reading off a list of ingredients as Derek was trying to tame the cubs. The twins were pulling necessary ingredients from the shelves. Scarlet was seated in the back of the cart while Malia was strapped in the child seat with her sippy cup full of milk.

“Vhat about that, Mommy?” James asked, holding up the bag of chocolate chips.

“And this?” Laura asked, struggling with a bottle of olive oil.

“Vant that,” Scarlet stood up and pulled a bag of brown sugar off the shelves before Stiles could stop her.

“Okay, kids, stop,” Stiles said. “Mommy will tell you what to get, so don’t pull anything off the shelves yet.”

“Do you need brown sugar?” Derek asked, taking the bag from the cart. He ignored his daughter’s protests.

“Dada, no!” Scarlet cried out.

Stiles stopped his husband, “Actually, I do need the brown sugar for the gingerbread.” Derek put the bag back. Scarlet snatched it from her father and screeched.

“Mine!” the toddler exclaimed. Derek and Stiles groaned. Hopefully, she’ll be like the twins and grow out of the ‘mine’ phase quickly. Malia continued to look around curiously. James asked his parents if they needed a bag of flour, and Laura dragged them to the dairy section.

“Vhat about these?” she pointed to the jug of milk.

“Yes and definitely. We don’t need a powdery or wet cake,” Derek answered.

“Yay!” Laura went running to the milk shelves.

James screeched, “Hewp!” He was trying to get the sack of flour, but his little body didn’t have the strength. Stiles chased and captured Laura as Derek helped his son with the flour.

“Mommy! Wook, milk!” Laura pointed to the milk cartons. Derek put the sack of flour into the cart.

“Thanks, Daddy!” James chirped happily.

Derek chuckled, “This is going to be some Christmas.”

* * *

 

Lydia and Allison had taken Ryan to Alan’s office for a checkup. Rachel and Isaac were there to help.

“No shots. Luna says they hurt!” Ryan protested as he squirmed. The cub didn't really want to be there, after what Rukia had said about needles, in addition to Luna's warnings.

Isaac groaned, “Can we just keep Luna away from the cubs?”

“It will only be a pinch, love,” Lydia promised. Ryan slowed down and settled. Rachel administered the shot, and Isaac gave Ryan the lollipop.

“Alright,” Isaac smiled. “Your mom needs to get checked out, too. Let’s go see the new pups.” Lydia smiled at the pair as she hopped onto the examination table. After the gel was warmed and put on Lydia’s stomach, Alan pressed the wand onto her skin.

“The baby is growing at a steady rate. There are no signs of abnormalities. Do you wish to know the sex?” Deaton asked.

“Yes please,” Allison and Lydia smiled.

“Rachel, may you please do the honor?” Rachel nodded as she checked around the sonogram. She found what she was looking for and printed out copies.

“It’s a boy,” she said as she handed them one of the pictures.

Allison smiled brightly, “Ryan’s going to have a little brother!”

Ryan said, “I pwotect baby.” The adults giggled at the boy. He was going to be a great man someday.

* * *

 

The pack was at the MacKenzie house for a Christmas party. The cubs were upstairs watching Christmas classics. They were enjoying _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty, Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ , _A Christmas Story,_ and more. The teenagers were at the refreshment table, mingling and singing carols.

“Thank you for the cookies, Stiles, darling,” Fiona smiled.

Stiles smiled back, "You’re very welcome.”

“Okay, elephant in the room!” Drew announced loudly. “Why are the cubs hugging everyone?”

“They’ve created a monster,” Fiona laughed.


	13. Cub Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cubs get curious and a tad possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 13. Underworld trilogy, Dracula, Vampire Knight, Grease and Twilight are real, musical/book/movies.

_**Dec 22, Alan's office,** _

Isaac and Scott took the cubs to Alan and Rachel for a checkup. The cubs weren't happy. Kevin was squirming and wailing in Isaac's arms. Cassy and Diana protested as they were seated on the exam table. The little girls were not happy to be there. Because a few days before, Rukia had went on a rant about how needles were evil, within earshot of the cubs. Now the younger cubs were completely terrified of needles. _ **  
**_

"No!! No shots!" Cassy cried out.

"No! Rukia says needles are ewil!" Diana added. In the meantime Camden being curious as usual wandered off and explored the expanded office. He found the hypodermic needles Alan and Rachel used to draw blood for tests.

"Vhat that?" he asked holding up a needle, and making his sisters screech into fright. Scott ran over to Camden. The little boy's blond curls bounced when he was lifted rapidly. Scott handled the needle over to Deaton and reprimanded his son. While Rachel and Isaac attempted to calm the now hysterical girls down. Kevin was fussing as he reached out for his sisters. Isaac placed him in the center of the exam table. The blond-haired, brown-eyed infant started crawling over to his sisters.

"Don't worry, I know a secret so it won't hurt. Just close your eyes and count to three." Deaton said to all the cubs. The girls calmed down and closed their identical brown eyes tightly, as they started to count. Deaton slowly slipped the needle in their arm, when they reached three.

"There, isn't that better?" he smiled.

"Yes," Diana replied, her red ponytails bouncing as she nodded. The little redhead was a combination of Scott and Isaac in coloring.

"Scawy needles," Cassy said. The little girl was a mini version of Scott and Melissa with dark curls and eyes. 

"No mowe scawing us, Cam." Diana scolded her brother, as their mom set him down next to his sisters on the exam table.

"Sowwy," Camden whimpered. He started counting as Deaton readied the needle. Moments later, Alan was done, so Camden opened his blue eyes. 

"Okay, nov snuggles," both Cassy and Diana said, as they hugged both of their brothers. Kevin giggled as he cuddled up to his older siblings.

"Well that escalated and slowed down relatively quickly." Isaac commented as he handed his cubs their lollipops.

 

_Gallagher-Hale household,_

_  
_Lydia, Allison and Marisol with Nico, Tess and Ryan in tow were over at Peter and Chris's house for lunch. Peter had a lunch meeting. But Malachi and Emily were helping babysit Tommy and Maria, so Chris could prepare lunch for the guests. Lydia and Marisol sat down at the kitchen table while Allison went to join Chris and Emily in the kitchen. Nico, Tess and Ryan joined the others in the den. Tommy was trying to help his baby sister both walk and talk.

"Can you say Daddy or Papa?" Tommy coaxed. The young boy took after Peter in coloring. While Maria had blond-brown hair with hazel eyes. 

"Can you say Mama?" Ryan asked. The younger toddler was a miniature version of his great grandfather Kieran with his black hair and green eyes.

"Ry, she'll be ready when she is," Lydia laughed. Maria was making grabby hands at Tommy.

"Ises big brother fun?" Ryan asked his young aunt. Maria nodded as she continued to reach for her brother. Malachi picked up the infant and placed her into Tommy's lap. Maria snuggled up to her big brother contently, as the latter wrapped his arms around her.

"They look so cute!" Allison gushed looking at her younger siblings.

"Agreed," Chris smiled, Malachi took out his camera.

"Smile," he directed as he prepared to snap a photo. The cubs grinned brightly and smiled. Maria snuck a kiss into her brother's cheek in the photo.

"How adorable," Marisol chuckled. Meanwhile Nico arranged for Ryan to be placed next to Tommy.

"Say cheese," Malachi spoke, as he took another picture. Ryan placed bunny ears behind his uncle and aunt's ears before the camera clicked. Nico and Tess burst out laughing at Ryan's actions. That one was going in the holiday scrapbook.

 

_Beacon Hills Play Theater,_

_  
_Kyle and Alex were walking in the local play theater with their chaperones-Jackson and Danny. While Gemma was out of town at the moment, Derek refused to take any chances on any possible accomplices showing up. The group would be watching the musical _Grease,_ then having a late lunch afterwards.

"Grease is supposed to be fun," Kyle was saying, as the group took their seats.

"The movie certainly is," Alex commented.

"Would anyone tell the pack anything if we just bust out in song during the play?" Jackson asked.

"I wouldn't tell," Alex smiled.

"Be glad the terrible trio aren't here. Carl and Colton never would let you live the song act down," Kyle replied.

"No one can resist Grease, it's impossible," Danny breathed.

"True, Rukia prefers musicals with happy endings, and Grease definitely fit the bill," Kyle laughed.

"Oh shush. It's starting!" Alex screeches. The group settled down to pay attention to the musical.

 

_California Pizza Kitchen, downtown, Beacon Hills,_

_  
_Peter, Sean and John met up at the California pizza kitchen restaurant for lunch.

"Does Stiles know that you suggested this place?" John raised his eyebrows at Peter.

"Nope and we'll never mention it," the elder wolf replied unrepentant.

"True, my son will kill us if he ever found out that I slipped up on my diet. Anyway, do you have the autopsy reports?" John spoke.

"Right here. Same as our last victim," Peter replied.

"What do you know about vampires? Where would they hide? Are their weakness really stakes, sunlight and such?" John fired off his questions.

"The victims were killed in the early hours of the mornings, so they must be originals. The stake thing must still apply though." Sean started.

"Would they have any human accomplices we don't know about? The books/movies all have contradicting information. Prime examples being the _Underworld_ trilogy, _Twilight_ , _Vampire Knight_ , and _Dracula_." John explained.

"Some vamps have Slaves, people that they feed off and train for killing," Sean replied.

"Would they ever use a human to lure any victims to their hideout during the daytime?" John continued to ask questions. 

"Certainly," Sean answered.

"Then we better issue a warning for the residents to be extra careful." John warned.

"I'll alert the crew," Peter was pulling out his phone.

 

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_While Peter was meeting the others, Chris, Lydia and Allison were sitting down to lunch. Derek. Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Scott were in the den at the manor bonding with the cubs.

"Did you have to go on your rant about needles being evil, quite loudly? The cubs heard you." Isaac raised his eyebrows at the kitsune hybrid.

"They are!" Rukia defended herself.

"Rukia! Do you know how hard it is to deal with a hysterical toddler at a doctor's office." Derek groaned.

"We all have our fears. But, Rukia, it isn't a good idea to add to others," Lyon was trying to play peacemaker. Meanwhile Evan whispered to the cubs. Immediately they rushed to hug Rukia, bowling her over.

"No be sad, Rukia-nee" Laura said hugging Rukia.

"Snuggles," James said as he cuddled the redhead.

"Mine," Scarlet pounced on Rukia's legs.

"Did Scarlet just claim me as an object?" Rukia asked. Derek and Stiles nodded.

"I think she is going through a phase. Evan did the same thing when we were little." Jace explained. Evan glared at his brother.

"No I didn't!" he denied.

"Yes you most definitely did.  Artemis and Apollo have pictures and videos to prove it." Jace was undaunted.

"She might become really possessive." Stiles said. Rukia groaned while Lyon tried not to smile.

"Now you know how we feel," Madoka chuckled.

"Diana did the same thing to us last year. She outgrew it." Izumi explained.

"It's kind of cute," Evan smiled.

"Have the cubs quit hugging strangers yet?" Holly asked, changing the subject.

"Almost, Ryan's the only one left," Derek answered.

"Has Camden given up on his 'adventures' yet?" Blake asked. Everyone groaned as they remembered the toddler's past antics. His increasing curiosity and ideas had gotten him into trouble many times before. 

"He takes after Scott," Stiles chuckled.

"He needs a Stiles," Erica commented.

"I vant a Stiles," Scarlet whimpered. Stiles laughed and picked up his baby girl. She already had one.


	14. A Very Pack Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has finally come to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter. I have Spring Break all next week, so expect updates!

**_December 25, 2016_ **

The pack were gathered in the den opening their Christmas gifts.   
Kevin, Malia, and Maria received new outfits, plush toys of Spot, Very Hungry Caterpillar, and Curious George. They also got books and Amethyst protection pins.

Scarlet got new clothes, Disney dolls plushies, and Barbie fairy tales story-books. The triplets and Ryan received their Hale plushies, Berenstain Bears and Disney storybooks, new clothes and toys. Ryan got a TotSports T-Ball Set. Camden got Little Tikes Cozy Coupe Car. Diana got Crayola Sidewalk Chalk pack. Cassy got PlaySkool Mrs. Potato Head. 

James, Tommy and Laura received their protection gemstones bracelets from Erica, new clothes and some storybooks. Laura got a trunk full of costumes for 'let's pretend’ or dress-up. James got tot walkie-talkies. Tommy got a Road to Fun Giant Playmat for his cars. 

Jackson, Peter, and the MacKenzie pack teamed up to get the cubs special presents for them to share.

The triplets received Classic Polka Dot play tent with a crawl tunnel and 200 play balls. 

The twins got Super Duper 4 Kids Tent with See Me Tunnels.

Tommy and Ryan got Thomas the Tank play vehicle with caboose.

Scarlet and Malia got bath toys while Kevin and Maria shared Baby's first Blocks between them.

Ian received new clothes, books that were titled _Letters from Felix: A Little Rabbit on a World Tour, Felix Travels Back in Time, Felix's Christmas Around the World, Felix and the Flying Suitcase Adventure, and Felix Explores Planet Earth with Map._ He also received toy action figures of _the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings_ characters, and his protection bracelet.

Luna got the Friendship Bracelet Maker. She also received funny anecdotes. The pack bought her more movie posters. 

Akemi received a guitar that she really wanted. She got new cowboy boots and dress. The family also got her CDs for her to practice the songs.

Selene got a new keyboard and customized tee shirt. She got two pairs of jeans and shoes as well. She also got a big writing journal.

The girls also got books. Luna got the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan and the first 5 books of Percy Jackson series. Akemi was given the latest trilogy in the Nancy Drew Girl Adventures series. Selene got more classic book series by L.M. Montgomery and Little House Collection. 

Lyon got more Middle Earth books by J.R.R. Tolkien, Lost Hero Manga, the first book of the Norse mythology series by Rick Riordan, and the latest books from his favorite Manga/fantasy/sci-fi series. The pack also bought him sketch books for anime artists, and drawing pads.

Rukia got new plushies, Case Closed Manga volume #60, bookmarks, and Mary Higgins Clark Collection-2004 boxed DVD set. Hetty Wainthropp Investigates DVD boxed set, latest books from her favorite mystery series, and How-to start-up books for Florists/Private Investigators and complete book of floral design where also a part of her presents. 

Madoka got the boxed DVD sets of the Mary Higgins Clark collection 2009, and the Mystery Woman Triple Feature, with Highlighters, college planner and calendar for the new semester, with latest books from her favorite mystery authors and the start-up book on Private Investigators.

Kyle got the Classic Film Collection of Murder Mysteries on DVD boxed set, the same start-up book Rukia got for private Investigators, favorite books by his mystery authors, and GPS Tracking Devices.

Blake got the boxed DVD set of Inspector Lynley Mysteries and Foyle's War, Private Investigator Equipment, start-up book, latest books by favorite authors, Big Wall Calendar, with Index cards and colored stickers.

Malachi got a first addition Marvel comic. He also got a frame to keep it in.  
Emily got the Morganville Vampires series. She got a spell book to practice with. 

Izumi received jewelry and makeup. Her new boots were black and studded. They were biker boots, so they were cut off at the ankles.

Jace got new flannel shirts. He got some new jeans and wrist watch. It was silver with an inscription in it.

Holly got necklaces and rings. She got two new dresses and a pair heels. She also received an ankle bracelet.

Alex got study guides for doctors in trainings, Pink Carnation books 1-4 by Lauren Willig, boxed DVD sets Harlequin series 1-3, and Classic Films Collection of Literacy Romance, and a college planner. 

Piper got books by her favorite authors, movies, and basic tools for pastry chefs, and some jewelry.

Reyna got study books for interior design students, favorite book and films, and college planner and calendar.

Will got study guide for veterinary students, herb seeds, plants, and a book on animal care.

Evan got textbooks for diplomats, books by his favorite writers, books on various supernatural beings and their cultures.

Tony and Tess received joint gifts. They got new clothes and a drum set. They each received pendants.   
Carlton and Nico also received joint gifts. They got sports memorabilia and equipment. They received watches and dog tags. They were engraved with both of their names.  
Carl got a new training bag. He got more gear for his martial arts class. He had some cross country items too.

Derek and Stiles got books by their favorite writers, picture frames, couple gifts, Calendar. Stiles got books on supernatural beings and their culture for his job, while Derek got books with an address list for the original Hale pack and their allies.

Boyd and Erica got books by favorite authors, couple gifts, new bones and toys for Lacey and Maxine, coffee mugs and pens with day planners for their offices. Danny got more memory cards for his digital camera, tools for his job, including some fantasy books hoping to inspire his creative juices. Jackson got the latest season of Doctor Who and Torchwood, with new photography equipment. They got couple gifts, and picture frames and some photo albums.

Isaac and Scott got engraved bracelets. They also got the DVD boxset for Battlestar Gallatica.

Lydia and Allison got new furniture for their house. The pack got the items that a baby would need so they wouldn't have to worry. It included rattles, storybooks, and teething rings for the future.

Peter and Chris got a lot of old 80s movies. They grew up in the decade so they requested that era specifically. They got the Goonies, St. Elmo's Fire, and many more movies.

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were spending time alone in their room. They kissed and cuddled as they enjoyed the rare time that they had together.

“We need to start planning Malia’s birthday party,” Stiles said to his husband. “What do you think about the Mulan movie theme? Malia likes red and Disney movies.

“Yeah. Mulan is a strong female figure,” Derek answered.

Stiles asked, “Can Piper do the cake? Should we have the teenagers help if Lydia is not up for it?” Derek nodded, relaxing into the bedsheets. Stiles then yawned before murmuring about spending their time wisely. Derek chuckled before placing a kiss to his husband’s hair. He spooned behind Stiles, and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

John took most of the pack with him to the movies. They were going to see the new Disney movie, _The Twelve Dancing Princesses._ They were waiting in line for their snacks, popcorn, and drinks.

“Vhat this mowie about?” Laura asked as she got her juice.

“If you want,” Rukia started, “I can read you the story?” The cubs smiled and nodded as they nibbled on some popcorn.

“We better hurry, guys,” John warned. “The movie starts in five minutes.”

“’Kay,” James mumbled before he took his Grandpa’s hand. The group got their food and went to find their seats. Once they were settled, Isaac broke the silence.

“No tell the others that we sang along to this, agreed?” Everyone nodded as the opening music began. No one wanted to give the rest of the pack that type of leverage.

* * *

 

While some of the pack members were helping Stiles with dinner, the teenagers were playing with the cubs. Rukia had dragged the coffee table off to the side to set up a tea party set. Laura and Scarlet’s plushies and toys were arranged around the table. Rukia, Diana, and Cassy were playing with them. Once everything was set up, Laura looked at the rest of the adults.

“Vant to pway?” she said, asking Chris and Peter. Chris gulped while his husband looked for a place to hide. They remembered having to play with Kate when they were younger.

“We’ll play,” Isaac said. Him, Allison, Lydia, and Erica had volunteered. Chris and Peter owed them one.

Diana cheered, “Yay!”

“Vhere Cam?” Cassy asked, looking around for her brother.

“He’s over there,” Rukia said, pointing to the corner. There, Camden, Ryan, James, and Tommy were playing in the tents and tunnels.

“Vhere Mama, Lia, and Dada?” Scarlet asked.

Erica answered, “In the kitchen.”

“Making dinner?”

“Yeah. Lia is coloring on the island counter.”

Rukia asked, “They actually let her color on wood?”

“No,” Isaac chuckled. “She’s coloring at the counter.”

Rukia chuckled, “Good. I remember the fit he threw when Carl tried to climb on it as a prank.” The group chuckled at the member, remembering that story. They continued to play tea party until they were called to the dinner table.

* * *

 

It was time for dinner, so the teens were trying to seat the cubs. Ian, Akemi, Selene, and Luna had found their seats without a problem.

The other cubs, however, were another story. Scarlet was clinging to Rukia’s leg. She was reluctant to let the redhead out of her sight.

“No go,” she pouted heavily.

“Can you sit vith us?” Laura asked. Her brother was looking around frantically looking for his father. Malia was whimpering in Rukia’s arms, wanting her mother.

“He’s in the kitchen getting the food,” Rukia cooed, trying to calm the little girl.

"Vhere ve sit, Mal?" Tommy asked, holding Malachi's hand. Emily was holding Maria.

"Right there, I see Maria's chair," Malachi said leading the trio towards where Maria's high chair was placed. Diana and Cassy were clinging to Madoka and Izumi respectively.

"Maddie-nee, sit vith us," Diana clung to Madoka's legs.

"Izzzy you sits with us too," Cassy was pulling at Izumi's hand, trying to drag her over to where the cubs were to sit. Izumi was holding Kevin.

"Vhat ises that?" Camden and Ryan had found the mini bar set up for human guests. 

"Wook wike appwe juice," Ryan now held the wine bottle. Just Stiles entered the room, with Allison, Isaac, Erica and Derek.

"Well this is just wonderful," Isaac breathed. "The cubs like the teens more than they do us.”

"No!" Diana ran to hug Isaac's legs.

"Ve like you the same," Cassy pouted. Meanwhile Nico was trying to pry the wine bottle out of Ryan's hands, the boy was resisting.

"Noo! Mine and Cam's!" Ryan said.

"Mine apple juice. You dwink different dwink," Camden pouted.

"I think Cam found his Stiles,” Erica commented.

"Ryan, sweety," Stiles cooed. "That's for big people. Not for kids."

Camden asked, “Weally?” Malia was wailing at this point. Rukia then handed her over to her mother. Stiles took his crying daughter and tried to sooth her.

“Yes, really,” he answered while trying to comfort his daughter. Ryan relented and handed the bottle to the nearest adult.

“Now,” Stiles smiled. “Let’s get everyone seated.” Everyone rushed to their seats. Once there, they passed around the food. They chatted and laughed over a perfect Christmas dinner.


	15. Deaton's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the pack visits Deaton's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 15.  
> On the note of the 'talk' coming up, while I know the age usually varies, some of us girls started puberty at age 11, so I felt Selene's current age would be proper.

**_Feb 3rd, 2017, Gallagher-Hale household,_ **

**_  
_**The pack gathered for Maria's first birthday party. The party was held at Peter and Chris's house. The den was covered in Minnie Mouse purple decorations. Pink balloons were placed all through the room with Minnie stand-ups. A Minnie pinata hung from the ceiling. Posters of Mickey and Minnie hung from the walls. A bow had been tied around the table. The cake was shaped like Minnie's face, with a topper of the number 1. The table was covered in food. There were fruit and veggie platters with dips to go with them. A bowl of cheddar, white cheddar, pretzel and sour cream and onion goldfish crackers filled a bowl. Another bowl was filled with raspberry sherbet punch. Juice was set out for the toddlers. A cooler filled with water bottles, regular and diet coke, and sprite cans, were placed outside. Snack mix and popcorn were made available. Popsicles and lollipops were assorted in a flavor of colors. Someone had brought a box of chocolate chip cookies and placed them on the table for the chocoholics. In addition to the pinata, there was a Pin the tail on the wolf game set up with puppets.

"Who came up with the game?" Isaac asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Scott replied.

 

_Feb 15, Alan's office,_

_  
_Lydia and Allison returned to Alan's office with Ryan in tow. Ryan was plying everyone with numberous questions.

"Vhen is the baby coming?" the toddler asked.

"Soon, kiddo," Alan answered.

"Yes, we're setting up the nursery," Lydia added.

"We're thinking a DC comics theme," Allison smiled.

"Batman? Spidewman mine," Ryan said.

"Yes, he's getting Batman, Spiderman's Marvel." Lydia smiled.

"Grandma says Batman cool, Aunty Ewica like Catwoman," Ryan chattered.

"I prefer Catwoman too," Rachel snickered.

"True, Grandma and Erica has made everyone watch the movies at least once," Allison chuckled.

"I'm with Robin for life," Deaton professes.

"Because Robin is the sidekick?" Isaac asked, he still remembered the Batman movie marathon Stiles had made everyone watch when the pack were first learning how to work together during the Kanima crisis.

"I don't call him a sidekick, he's more of a right-hand man," Alan answered.

"Like you being one of the advisors for the pack?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Deaton says, with a smug expression on his face. He finished up the check up and sent everyone on their way.

 

_March 1st, the den at Hale Manor,_

The manor was decorated for Malia's 1st b-day party. The theme was to be Mulan using Imperial China as the base. The walls was decorated with Mulan & friends decals and a background scene from Mulan. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling with a pinata of Mushu. Silk cloth was draped all through the den with stand-ups of Mulan & friends. A cake of the movie poster was set on the table. The movie was set up on the tv for when everyone were ready to watch it. 

 

_March 17, Beacon Hills Elementary school,_

_  
_Selene, Akemi, Luna, Ian, Tommy and the twins were in the playground talking. The kids all wore green attire ranging from t-shirts to crazy hats. Selene was wearing a green sweater with a denim skirt, green striped leg warmers. Luna wore a long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a leprechaun on the front with green leggings. Akemi was wearing a t-shirt- with the words-'Kiss Me, I'm Irish!" with green jeans. Ian was wearing a t-shirt saying Happy St. Patrick's day with jeans. Tommy wore a striped green t-shirt with jeans. James was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with green shamrocks and track pants. Laura wore a green tulle tutu skirt with with a shirt and green tights.

"Scott actually let you leave the house wearing that?" Selene raised her eyebrows at Akemi's shirt slogan.

"Evan left the house wearing something similar yet worse," Luna pointed out.

"Do I even want to know what it says?" Ian asked.

"According to Blake, no," Luna answered. 

"Tony was giving him a lecture about it. Evan was wearing his leather jacket, so we didn't see," Selene explained.

"Blake said if Alex was to see the 'slogan or art' on the back of his shirt, Mom will skin him alive." Luna comments.

"Alex is kind of a tattletale," Ian stated.

"She has to be, since she is the Alpha of the Marauders, and everyone answers to the Alpha pair," Luna replied.

"But Alex will only tell on us if we are breaking the rules, or when someone is in danger." Akemi added. 

"Besides if he goes to school wearing that t-shirt and someone sees the exact contents, the school will either send Evan home or call Mom," Selene spoke. 

"Or he can always turn it inside out," Ian replied.

"We'll have to wait and see," Luna answered.

"I have animal crackers!" Ian announces loudly. The kids went crazy and started to take some. Every argument can be resolved with animal crackers.

 

_March 20, Alan's office,_

_  
_Danny and Jackson was visiting Alan for an ultrasound, Ian was at a friend's house.

"How does Ian feel about being a big brother?" Alan questioned.

"After he got over the shock, he started asking questions," Danny started.

"So much questions. He even wanted to know where babies come from," Jackson shivered at the memory. 

"I'll take care of that talk when we get to it," Deaton offered. 

"Thank you, we told him that he has to wait a few more years to find out," Danny answered.

"Oh and can Rachel give Selene the talk soon? She is turning 11 in two months and definitely needs it." Jackson asked. 

"She'd be happy to," Deaton smiled.

"Thanks," Jackson was vastly relieved.

"When can we find out the baby's gender? We need to start planning the nursery." Danny changed the subject topic.

"I can try, but it depends on the baby's progress," Deaton said. He warmed up the gel and squirted it on Jackson's slightly rounded stomach. Alan then pressed the wand to the omega's stomach. A picture appeared on the screen, the baby was tight. It was curled up in itself. It moved a little but not enough to be felt. Deaton looked closely and smiled.

"Ian's gonna having a baby sister," he said.

"Leilani Sofia is on the way," Jackson smiled. He was giddy with excitement.

"She's so tiny," Danny marveled, he was in awe at the upcoming addition to their family.

"So what color and theme should we have for the nursery? Ryan has Doctor Who, the triplets has the Avengers, Kevin has G.I. Joe, Tommy has a forest theme, the twins and the rest of the girls have Disney." Jackson began.

"I haven't thought of one yet," Danny replied.

"I like the idea of going with the Disney theme. But I'm stuck on which ones to pick from-Robin Hood, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan or Disney Fairies?" Jackson replied.

"If I may be of assistance, I know how to paint a mean Robin Hood," Alan began.

"Robin Hood it is," Danny decided.

"I'm so excited!" Jackson exclaimed. 

"Me too," Danny smiled. Jackson cleaned off the gel and took Danny's hand. He kissed his husband and smiled. It was time to tell the pack the good news. 


	16. The Cubs Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cubs celebrate birthdays and another member to their ragtag group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter!

**_April  15 th_ **

The pack gathered to celebrate the triplets’ birthday. They were at Isaac and Scott’s house. There was a piñata of Curious George with bubbles, puppets, and life-sized Candy Land for party games. The theme was Curious George. The curious monkey was plastered around the den. There were tons of bananas for snacks and as a gag. Fruit and chips were available to eat. The kids insisted on sandwiches for lunch during the party.

The cake was shaped like a banana. One side of it was vanilla and the other was chocolate. There was Curious George storybooks and the DVDs were set up for anyone that wanted to watch it and relive their childhood.

“Here you go,” Stiles handed out a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They were cut into assorted shapes, like hats and a bundle of balloons. There was a deli plate set up for the older guests. There was fruit juice for the younger children with some goldfish crackers.

“Thank you,” all the cubs said as they munched on their food. They laughed as they watched George’s antics on screen.

* * *

 

**_May 1 st_ **

Several pack members gathered at the bus station. Some pack members were helping Chris get ready for Tommy’s party. The Marauders would be returning home for the summer break. They would be staying there to provide moral support for Kyle and Alex. The situation with Gemma was getting more volatile, and it was taking so much out of them. The bus came to their stop and crept to a halt.

As the bus crawled to a halt, some people gathered their things. They paid the fare and walked down the steps and off the bus.

The pack reserved one of the party rooms at the Chuck E. Cheese for Tommy’s party. The party theme was Monsters Inc, so the room was decorated with decals and stand-ups for Sully and his friends, streamers, and helium balloons. Tommy’s friends from preschool were party guests in addition to the pack cubs. Some teens were helping Chris with the gift bags. Some of the adults helped tame the children. Will and Jace were helping Peter with the pizza orders. Ian, Selene, Luna, and Akemi were playing games in the arcade. Allison and some of other teens were supervising them. Scarlet and the younger cubs were in the Toddler Zone with Stiles, Scott, and the rest of the teens.

Since the place was so busy, no one noticed Rukia dragging Lyon in the sky tunnels for some private time. They wanted some time to talk so that the pack wouldn’t eavesdrop. Jackson, Erica, and Lydia were helping Chris sort out the gift piles

“Everyone’s having so much fun,” Chris smiled.

“Hopefully, the kids don’t get sugar-highs,” Lydia commented.

“Don’t worry,” Jackson smirked. “We got sugar-free candy.” Lydia smiled, happy that her friend was more responsible now that he was going to have a child.

Erica asked, “What pizzas did you order, Chris? The kids are picky eaters.”

“Cheese, pepperoni, and veggie lover’s.”

Lydia asked, “What drink did you get them? We have some fruit juice and Sprite for the kids if they want it. I don’t know if they like to drink Diet Coke, though. Some even hate the taste.

“They’d probably spazz out if they had to drink it,” Jackson groaned. “It tastes like cough syrup.” The group nodded and grimaced. Stiles used to make them drink it, but after they drank too much of it, and it made them sick, Stiles decided to get rid of it.

“What kind of cake did Piper make?”

“No idea,” Jackson replied, “but she said it had something for the chocoholics

“Well if that’s the case,” Chris chuckled, “be ready for the sugar rushes.”

* * *

 

**_May 4 th_ **

Boyd took Erica to see Alan at his office. They were going to her an ultrasound. Rachel and Isaac were there to help him with the ultrasound.

“Hopefully, this one won’t be a handful like Cam or Ryan,” Erica laughed.

“Did anyone ever find out what Lyon and Rukia were doing in the sky tunnels?” Rachel asked.

Isaac replied, “They wanted some place to be able to talk and spend time together without anyone interrupting.”

“Oh,” the couple simply said as Erica laid back. Isaac warmed the gel and handed it to Deaton. Alan rubbed the gel on Erica’s belly then touched the wand to her stomach. A picture appeared on the screen.

“Normal growth rate and health. It’s position makes it easy for me to tell the gender,” Alan said. “Isaac, may you do the honors?” For an answer, Isaac looked closer to the screen. A few minutes later, he smiled and stepped back.

“You’re having a boy.”

“Oh my gosh,” Erica breathed. “We’re going to have a beautiful baby boy.”

Boyd smiled, “I guess we’re having a Zachary Anthony.” Isaac smiled and helped Erica clean the gel off of her growing belly. He sent on her way with a kiss to her cheek. He was so happy for them. Now, they could feel the joy of being a parent.

* * *

 

**_May 8 th_ **

Lydia and Allison gathered in Alan’s office. Rachel was going to help out with the birth. Marisol was aloud in the office to support her daughter as she was giving birth to her grandson. Lydia gripped her mother and wife’s hands tightly as she pushed. The pack was in the waiting room with Ryan. He was getting anxious and wanted to see his brother.

While the baby was being born, the group was trying to fend off curious questions about where babies come from. Scott was talking with Stiles about Kevin and Scarlet’s upcoming birthdays. Malachi was supervising Maria and Malia with Emily’s help. Most of the teens were revising their final exams. Ryan and Camden sneaked away from the group to go exploring. Scarlet toddled after them. The boys were opening doors and peeking inside, when Scarlet caught up to them. 

“Vhat you doing?” Scarlet asked.

“Explowing,” Ryan told Scarlet. Meanwhile Rukia was looking around frantically.

“Where did Scarlet, Cam, and Ryan go?” she asked.

Jackson panicked, “We need to find them. Now!” He stood up and looked around for the kids. He spotted Cam and Ryan and walked towards them. Danny walked up behind the cubs and scooped them up, despite their protests.

“Noo! Ve not finish explowing!” Camden pouts.

Scarlet asked her uncle, “Vhere Dada and Mama?”

“They’re with the others,” Danny answered. He walked his mate and the kids back to the group.

“Dada! Mama!” Scarlet shouted as she ran to hug her parents. She crawled into Derek’s lap while Chris and Scott scolded Ryan and Camden. Meanwhile Lydia was still giving birth.

Alan told Lydia, “Give me another push and then it’s over.” She nodded and bore down, pushing hard. A wail was let out in the room as the baby was born. Marisol came running out with Rachel by her side.

“It’s a boy,” they told the pack. The pack jumped up and piled into the room. They smiled as they saw the small family. Ryan pushed his way through the pack and walked to his parents’ side. He smiled at his new brother and kissed his red face.

“I pwotect you,” he declared as he nuzzled his sibling. Everyone knew he’d be a great big brother.


	17. Mother's Day Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrates Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. The drabble that goes with this fic should be up this Friday depending on what happens. See the bottom of the chapter for more notes.

**_May 10,_ _McCall house,_**

**_  
_**Isaac and Scott took the cubs, Madoka and Izumi to Melissa's house, to have brunch. Isaac, Emily and Izumi were in the kitchen making brunch while Melissa and Scott relaxed and talked.  The menu was chicken and fruit salads, French toast, and orange juice with milk There were wine for the adults. Holly and Madoka were keeping the cubs occupied and out of mischief. While Akemi listened to music on her Walkman, Cassy was full of questions for the teens.

"Vhen open pressies?" Cassy asked. Meanwhile Diana was trying to teach her baby brother how to speak.

"Can you say Mama? Dada?" she coaxed. Kevin just smiled and cooed at his sister. He reached over to give her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Soon, Cassy," Camden answered Cassy.

 

_kitchen at Hale Manor,_

_  
_The twins, Scarlet, Malia and Luna had decided to try making breakfast to serve to Stiles. Malia watched as her brother and sisters ran around the kitchen. Selene walked in the kitchen just in time to see the twins and Scarlet fiddling with the stove controls. Selene gasped in horror as she ran over to pull the toddlers away.

"Mom expressively forbade you from going near the stove! Luna I expected better from you!" she lectured the younger cubs.

"We're trying to make breakfast for Mom," Luna replied quickly before her older sister could continue her lecture.

"Fine, what do you want to make?" Selene relented.

"Twat," James held up a tube of Pillsbury ready-made cinnamon rolls.

"Eggs," Laura spoke.

"Twese," Scarlet was holding a package of bacon.

"Miwk," Malia whimpered. Luna opened the pantry to look for the ingredients needed. While Selene started opening the cabinets to retrieve the kitchen utensils. Several minutes later, Derek entered the kitchen with the teens to find a disaster zone. The counter looked like a culinary war zone. Milk puddles and food dusted the counter. Eggs were all over the cabinets. The biscuits were tossed all over the room, ruining the place. 

"What happened?" Blake stared at the kitchen in disbelief.

"Mom is going to have a fit," Tony groaned.

"This is worse than anything we did," Carl commented.

"Jesus christ, I don't even wanna know," Derek breathed. The group looked around and saw the cubs standing in middle of the mess.

"Wait, I thought Mom said that you aren't supposed to be in here by yourselves. Or did I get that rule wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Nope you got that rule right," Derek grunted.

"Ve make bweakfast for Mommy," James said.

"Sewene no lets uses neaw the stowe," Laura pouted.

"Dada hewp," Scarlet whimpered, as she and Malia went over to hug their father's legs.

"What should we do now?" Reyna asked.

"I think it would be better if we told Mom, about this. He always figures it out," Evan sighed.

"Noo!" James screeched into fright, not wanting to face his mother's wrath.

"He vill be mad," Laura whimpered, as her sisters started wailing.

"No teww Mama!" Scarlet cried out.

"Mama!" Malia sobbed.  Derek calmed his kids down and led them to the master suite.

"No matter what, we'll always love you," he said to the his kids. He knew they would need a little reassurance. Stiles was in bed in summer pjs, and reading. He blinked into confusion upon seeing the cubs with tear-stained faces.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. Derek put the cubs on the bed, Scarlet and Malia crawled into their mother's lap. Stiles cuddled his younger daughters.

"Ve try to make you bweakfast," James started.

"But the food got aww ower," Laura said.

"The kitchen is a major mess," Piper moaned.

"Kids, why did you do that?" Stiles groaned.

"We were trying to make you breakfast, so you could have it in bed," Luna pouted.

"Now we're not sure what to do? Clean up, and start from the beginning, or do something different," Alex spoke.

"Clean up, you can still make breakfast, but you'll have to supervise the cubs," Derek replied.

"Sure," the teens said.

"Can I add chocolate-chip muffins to the breakfast menu?" Piper asked.

"'Kay," James told Piper.

"You ahead, kids," Stiles smiled kissing every cheek. The teens took the cubs off the bed and left.

"Derek, get back in bed. I'm cold, and you're like an overheated thermal." Stiles said to his husband.

 

_den at the Gallagher-Martin household,_

_  
_Tess and Nico came up with the boys in tow. Nico gave Ryan three gift-wrapped packages, then nudged him forwards.

"Ryan and Kieran have something to give you three," Nico said.

"Here you goes. Happy Mommy's day!" Ryan grinned, giving the women their gifts. His parents and nana kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Tess was holding Kieran. The infant was a male version of Lydia with near strawberry blond hair, and twinkling green eyes.

"He looks like Lydia's baby pictures only his clothing is blue," Marisol smiled.

"Such a cutie!" Allison smiled at her baby boy. He gurgled and nuzzled his parents. Ryan kissed his cheek and hugged him. He was going to love this baby forever. 

 

_dining room at Hale Manor,_

_  
_The pack gathered to celebrate Mother's Day dinner. Derek prepared roast beef, while the other members contributed with side dishes and desserts. Peter and Chris made Mac and cheese. Lydia and Allison presented their famous green bean casserole. Boyd and Erica brought fruit salad. Danny and Jackson made cheesecake and brownies while Isaac and Scott brought cookies. The pack members laughed and talked enjoying their meal.

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_After dinner ended the pack gathered in the den to give the pack mother his gifts. Ian went first, he walked up to where the Alpha and his mate sat.

"Here, Grandma, this is from Papa, Daddy, sissy and I," he informed the Alpha pair, handing a gift-wrapped package to Stiles.

"Thank you so much, Ian. Such a little gentleman." Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek. Akemi went next, she walked over, carrying rectangle package with the triplets.

"This are from Maddie, Izzy, Isaac, Scott, Di, Cassy, Cam and I," Akemi spoke.

"Happy Mommy's day, Gwandma," the triplets said. Kevin gurgled. Stiles opened his gifts. Ian had given him new herbal plants, Ryan and Kieran gave him a watch that Lydia picked out. It was sterling silver and polished. Tommy and Maria gave him water bottles with the words-mom/grandma on them. The triplets and Kevin brought him a new spell book and a relaxation kit. He worked hard and deserved something special. Derek gave Stiles a bouquet of red/light pink/orange roses, Phlox, primroses, purple tulips and white heather. Rukia had helped Derek put the flower bouquet together.

"These are amazing, guys," he smiled brightly. He kissed Rukia's hair and pecked Derek on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the flower meanings directly from wikipedia. The meaning of the flowers are;  
> White heather: Protection  
> Phlox: Harmony, Our souls are united, We think alike.  
> Primrose: Eternal Love  
> Red rose: true love  
> Pink rose: desire, passion, joy of life, youth, energy  
> Orange rose: desire, passion  
> Purple Tulip: forever love


	18. Now You Know How We Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has "the talk" and mischief comes in the form of Ryan and Camden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter!

**_May 12 th_ **

The pack gathered for Kevin’s birthday party at Isaac and Scott’s house. The theme was Sesame Street. There were decals, balloons, and stand-ups of Big Bird and gang. There was a background scene of the Sesame Street. The cake had a picture of the characters on top with a topper with the number one. There was a piñata of Big Bird and a Pin-the-Tail on the werewolf game. There were puppets to go with the party theme.

Letters decorated the room. The Count was hung on the wall with bats around him. Kevin smiled and clapped his hands at his party. All the colors were bright and pretty.

* * *

 

**_May 13 th_ **

The day after the party, Isaac and Scott decided to spend some time alone. They hadn’t had this time with each other in a while, and it was long overdue.

“Kevin loved his party,” Isaac grinned. “The colors were pretty to him.”

“His eyes just lit up,” Scott smiled. “What’s with kids and bright colors?”

Isaac answered, “They’re attention grabbers. Young children have short attention spans.”

Scott chuckled, “That’s what Cam did when we threw the triplets’ first birthday party.” He loved his oldest son and child, but the boy was a bundle of mischief. He now has managed to drag Ryan into his many schemes.

“It’s basically you and Stiles.”

Scott groaned, “Mom and John always tell Allison stories from when me and Stiles were kids.”

Isaac asked, “How rambunctious were you and Stiles?”

“Close to the Curious George Adventures, but not as bad. The last time I let Stiles talk me into something we went searching for the body of one of Peter’s victims,” Scott recalled.

Isaac replied, “I remember that story.”

“I really hope they never get drunk or go streaking,” Scott commented.

“Ok- wait, what?!” Isaac exclaimed. He’d never heard that story.

* * *

 

**_May 15 th_ **

Piper walked into the community center with Selene in tow. They met up with Erica, Rachel, Allison, and Lydia in the meeting room. There were tons of diagrams, and Selene did not like the look of this.

“We need to talk about this, so please listen,” Piper started. The meeting room had one long table. Many chairs lined the table. The walls had many motivational posters with quotes from famous people. Everyone took their seats around the table. Rachel took out textbooks and pamphlets.

“Why am I here?” Selene asked.

“For an important talk,” Piper started. “It’s about what happened this morning, and we felt the need to talk to you about it.

 

_Everyone was gathering downstairs in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Stiles frowned when he noticed that someone was missing._

_“Where’s Selene,” he asked the group. The group looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe she was still asleep upstairs. The others went about their morning routine when they heard a horrified shriek come from the bathroom. The group went running upstairs. Rukia was ahead of them and found Selene, still screaming inside the room._

_“What’s wrong?” she asked her friend. As soon as the words left her mouth, Selene came running out of the bathroom._

_“I’m dying!” she screeched. The teens looked confused by her declaration._

_“There was blood!” Selene screamed. At the mention of blood, Luna’s head started to swim. The girl fainted immediately._

_“Selene, where is the blood?” Stiles asked. Selene walked them into the bathroom and pointed at the toilet which, thankfully, was closed. Piper was trying to comfort Selene while Reyna was trying to wake up Luna. Blake had jumped to catch the fainting fourth grader._

_“Oh gosh,” Derek breathed. “This is a talk for you all. This is not my division!”_

_“I’m calling Allison. Take everyone that is under 5 years old downstairs for breakfast,” Stiles told his mate._

_“Okay, everyone back to the kitchen and wash up for breakfast,” Derek ordered._

 

Selene winced as she remembered that moment in vivid detail.

“Why aren't Akemi and Luna here?” she asked.

“Akemi tells Luna everything and vice versa, so Izumi and Madoka mutually decided it’s better to wait until next year to have that conversation,” Piper answered.

Lydia started, “The thing that happened today was your menstrual cycle. Every girl gets it.”

* * *

 

**_May 20 th_ **

John sighed as he passed the familiar tape with Boyd and Peter.

“It’s them again,” Dylan groans. John, Peter, and Boyd walked pass the yellow tape and over to where the body laid. Dylan and Sean were checking the grounds nearby for clues. This time the body was cleaner. The puncture wounds were clean but still deep. There was no sign of sexual assault, but they weren’t entirely sure.

“How did they get in here? I thought this was Hale property?” Sean asked.

“Half of the land is. The rest belongs to the county and is the forest preserve.” Peter answered.

“There are cameras here in the case the rogues show up, so we can get their misdeeds on tape,” Boyd mentioned.

Peter stated, “We can just lift them and take a look at it.”

“Okay, but we need to ask Stiles before we can pull them and get Derek to get some new tape for the cameras,” John said. The tech team cleaned up the scene and loaded the body. They cleared the scene.

* * *

 

**_May 30 th_ **

The manor was decorated for Scarlet’s birthday party. The theme was Barbie Fairytopia. There were pink balloons to go with the helium balloons. There were posters and decals of Elina, Dandelion, and their friends. The cake was a background of Peony with Elina as the cake topper. Pink streamers hung from the ceiling with the piñata; there was a variety of party games for the cubs form Pin-the-Tail on the wolf game, plush toys, and Life-sized Candy Land with bubbles. The room sparkled with glitter wall stickers. Fairies danced around the room Scarlet smiled at all the decorations.

“Where is the Candy Land?” Blake asked.

“In the backyard, we aren’t allowed to go anywhere near the woods,” Kyle answered.

Evan asked, “Another death, eh?” Jace nodded. Scarlet and the other cubs ran up to hug the teens.

“Play with use pwease,” Scarlet asked, clinging to Rukia’s leg. The cubs chorused as they asked all the teens to play with them. Diana caught Camden and Ryan trying to sneak off in the chaos of kids.

“Vhat you doing?”

“Cam, Ryan, stop!” Jace said before the boys could get away. He didn’t even have to look up to notice that they were up to something no good.

“Ve wanted adventure,” Ryan pouted.

“You no fun,” Cam replied.

When Scott groaned, John replied, “Now you boys know how Melissa and I felt.”

“Peter and Chris were horrible when they were younger,” Stiles replied, drawing curious looks from the pack. “Don’t even ask.”

“Thanks so much for giving Ryan your mischief genes,” Allison glared at her father. Chris smirked and went back inside to the party. If the shoe fits, wear it.


	19. Graduation and Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys some happy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 19. The Star Wars movie, I took an educated guess on. The original trilogy films came out three years apart each. I figure it will be the same for the 7-9th movies.

**_June 3rd, Beacon Hills High School,_ **

**_  
_**Graduation day dawned on a sunny day. The gym was packed with families that had shown up to see their kids graduate. The pack members took up 2-3 full rows. Jackson and Malachi were taking pictures. Decorations in the school colors scattered through the room. There was a refreshment table for after the ceremony. Surprisingly there were enough food for everyone.

"Look! There's Piper!" Luna waved at her oldest sister from her seat.

"Rukia-nee!" Laura squealed.

"Alex!" James smiled.

"Tess! Nico!" Ryan pointed at the teens.

"There are Evan, Colton, Tony, Kyle and Lyon," Selene listed the names. The pack celebrated and enjoyed the day. Graduation day was perfect.

 

_June 4th, master suite at Hale Manor,_

_  
_Derek and Stiles were in their suite enjoying some downtime. The Alpha pair were cuddling and exchanging kisses.

"The kids are growing up. It seems like yesterday when you graduated," Derek reminisced.

"True, when do you want to give the cubs another younger sibling?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Ready when you are," Derek replied.

"Can we wait until the vampires and Gemma have been dealt with before we begin trying?" Stiles said to his husband.

"Yeah," Derek smiled.

"Perfect! We need to start planning the twins' party. Their 4th birthday is coming up soon. What do you think of a water-park? There is one downtown, and there is a kiddie area for toddlers. They have attractions for all ages." Stiles suggested.

"They do love the water. Where can we eat over there?" Derek asked. 

"They allow reservations, so I can ask them when I call." Stiles replied.

"Okay," Derek smiles. He wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. He nuzzled his neck and held him close as he drifted off.

 

_June 12, Beacon Hills Community Center,_

_  
_The adults were attending an emergency meeting. So they left the cubs in the day care center area. After several minutes, Camden and Ryan got bored, and decided to go in search of an adventure. Ryan led Camden out of the room. The others followed to see what they were doing. The pair were stacking up blocks to create a great crash to distract everyone. The toddlers wandered down the hallway, and stopped before the door leading to the lobby, they sneaked inside the lobby and headed for the doors leading outside.

"Kids, stop!" an adult yelled as she chased after the kids. Meanwhile Jun was walking in the building, he was late to the meeting. He entered the lobby just as the cubs ran in his legs.

"Uncle Jun?" Laura blabbered staring at the man.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked the cubs.

"Cam and Ryan left," James informed his new uncle.

"Ve vant adventuwe," Ryan pouted.

"So ve weft," Cam added.

"Ve follov them," Diana explained.

"Mommy and Daddy ises goes to be mad," Cassy spoke.

"Vhy you weft?" Scarlet whimpered.

"You always leaving," Tommy accused.

"No go," Kevin toddled over to Cam and took hold of his t-shirt.

"Stay," Malia and Maria chorused as they gripped Ryan's shirt tightly.

"You can't leave, your sisters and brother would be upset." Jun answered. As the adult finally caught up to the group.

"You not sissy, that aunty," Ryan protested. Scarlet toddled over.

"Lia sissy," she said.

"You ises pack," Tommy said. After Jun caught them at the door, Allison came to check on the kids. When they weren't in the playroom, she ran down the hall to see them at the door. She let out a sigh of relief when Jun was in their way. In the meantime, Scarlet and the babies were refusing to release their tight grip on the boys.

"You no weave," Scarlet, Maria and Malia chorused.

"Pwease," Kevin whimpered.

"Yeah, guys. Stay here," Allison agreed. Ryan flinched when he heard his mother's serious voice. The adult caretaker sighed into relief.

"Will you please come back with me?" she asked the toddlers. The kids nodded as they followed the caretaker. They were going to be in serious trouble when they got home.

 

_Beacon Hills Film Festival,_

_  
_The adults and the teens were walking in the cinema.

"What kind of movies are we watching?" Evan asked.

"If there are any horror films, I'm leaving," Rukia replied immediately.

"No, it's kid friendly. We're going to watch Star Wars," Blake answered.

"Good!" Rukia replied. The hybrid hated horror films with a passion.

"How come you hate horror movies?" Tony asked.

"The one time we saw one of Evan's movies, Rukia got scarred for life forever. She still has nightmares." Madoka replied.

"Never again," Reyna vowed, giving Evan evil looks. Once was more than enough for the girls.

"It was an accident!" he pleaded.

"Why did you swap the DVD cases then? The girls thought they would be watching one of Alex's movies for their Girls night. Instead they ended up watching something else entirely. I doubt aliens and evil clowns were on the menu," Kyle arched an eyebrow.

"Stephen King is a visionary and besides, I was immature then." Evan replied.

"No more," Rukia whimpered. Lyon gave Evan looks that promised retribution.

"Thanks a lot, Rukia already has enough phobias without you adding to it. She cannot visit circuses anymore because of your stunt." Alex glared at the lycan.

"It was an accident! Which Star Wars movie are we watching, anyway?" Evan yelled, wanting to change the subject matter.

"Star Wars VIII, it is supposed to be released next year," Kyle answered.

"Which character do you like the best?" Tess asked everyone.

"R2-D2," Rukia smiled, having recovered.

"Me too," Madoka said.

"I like Padme," Alex answered.

"I prefer Leia," Izumi said.

"Chewie," Blake answered.

"It don't matter if you watch the movie or not, you always have a favorite character," Evan responded.

"True," Jace mused.

"We better get going. There is a huge crowd heading this way. Supernatural or not, I don't want to get trampled." Rukia warned. The pack scurried, going to the theater that the movie was showing in.  


	20. Something Terrifying Comes This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to deal with another revelation about their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter!

**_June 24 th_ **

The pack was downtown celebrating the twins’ 4th birthday at the local water park. The water park was both indoor and outdoor. Outside there was a lap pool in addition to a wading pool and a kiddy pool. There was a fun water fountain and volleyball and tennis courts. On the inside, there was a variety of water slides such as the water coaster, multi-lane racer, funnel, flumes, and tubes. There was water rides, a play fort for exploring, lily pads obstacle courses and a splash zone. Bungee jumping and a hot tub were offered to adults.

The park had a store. It sold novelty toys. There were tee shirts, sunglasses, hats, and jewelry. It sold floaties and other safety gear for children.

The party room that Stiles reserved for the party was decorated with decals and stand-ups of the characters. The room was also decorated with streamers and helium balloons. The party’s theme was _A Land Before Time._ The kids had seen it awhile ago and loved it. Piper made the cake, so there were icing drawings of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby

“Vhen ve go pway in water?” James and Laura asked their parents.

“In 30 minutes,” Chris answered, “we don’t need you getting belly cramps.”

“Can we play with the puppets or musical chairs until then?” Rukia asked.

Stiles warned, “Yes, but play fair.” The kids and teens ran to get the stuff set up. Stiles had forgotten; there is no such thing as fair in the game of musical chairs.

* * *

 

**_June 25 th_ **

Peter and Chris were enjoying some time to themselves. Malachi had taken the cubs over to Hale Manor to play with James and his sisters. The mated pair were kissing and cuddling.

“The kids had fun yesterday,” Chris commented.

“That water park was a great idea,” Peter answered.

Chris explained, “It was Mom and Dad’s idea. They knew that the kids loved the water and that other things were available for us and the teens.”

“The kids were tired when we got back home, though.”

Chris replied, “It made it easier for us to get them to go to bed.”

“It’s the summer!” Peter exclaimed. “They are bound to want to stay up on the warm nights.”

Chris reminded his mate, “They’re under five, Peter. They need to learn that they need to sleep at a regular time. If they don’t, they’ll be cranky the next day.”

“We’ll deal with that soon. Can we just rest for now?” Chris nodded and laid his head on his chest. He listened to his heart beat before drifting off to sleep.”

* * *

 

The MacKenzie siblings were in the den talking while watching the cubs. Some of the teens were helping them. James was showing Tommy his new toys, and Laura and Scarlet were having a tea party. Maria and Malia were just waddling around the room.

“What do you mean you can’t give up your plan?” Rukia stared at Jun with shock and confusion.

“It’s not safe,” Jun simply answered.

“You can make all the excuses you want,” Kushina scolded. “You know that Rukia and your twins need you!” Derek and Stiles heard the girl’s outburst and rushed in.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked.

“Jun won’t give up the revenge plan despite having twin girls,” Nagato explained. “They’re two years old, their names are Temari and Chiyo, and they need their father.”

“What?!” Rukia gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to,” Jun glared at his older siblings.

“They live with his wife/second-in-command,” Yahiko informed the group.

Jun explained, “I wanted to bring them here to visit, but Winchester is too close, and I can’t risk it.” As the siblings were arguing, Alex was bringing Reyna over to the Hale house.

“Something strange is going on with Gemma,” Alex announced as they walked into the room.

“All the things she has done, yet this takes the cake,” Reyna asked.

Stiles asked with caution in his voice, “What happened?”

 

_Alex and Reyna were at Party Town, getting the supplies that were needed for Ryan’s party. Alex was checking off the list that Lydia had given them._

_“The theme is Spiderman,” Alex confirmed. Reyna had found the themed supplies. Just then, Gemma stepped out from behind the shelf._

_“What are you doing here?!” Alex was not happy to see her enemy. She still remembered all the attempts on her life for the past five months. Reyna eyes the other teen suspiciously. Piper had told her about the poisoning, hit-and-run, target ‘practice’ with the crossbow, sniper rifles and the time that Alex was nearly pushed into oncoming traffic._

_“I want you out of the picture. Kyle is my soul mate and you’re in the way of our happiness together,” the other teen answered._

_Reyna asked, “You just kill innocent people to get Alex out of the way?”_

_“They were in the way. They had what was coming.” That was the last straw for Alex, who lunged for Gemma’s throat. Reyna had to drag her off. Gemma bolted out of the store with Alex hot on her heels. Reyna stayed behind to pay for the supplies. She paid for them at the opened checkout counter and got out of there. She caught up to the girls and cringed at what she saw._

_Seeing two vampires trying to clamp their fangs onto Alex, Reyna lunged and knocked one out. She had been carrying a garlic spray that Alan had made for protection. She used to it to make sure it wasn’t dead but unconscious. The other fled with Gemma._

_“She lured me to them on purpose. They’ve made some kind of alliance!” Alex informed Reyna._

_Reyna panicked, “We need to tell the others!” The pair ran immediately, not wanting to get caught again._

“They’re working together. Now we need to deal with twice the threat,” Derek grumbled.

“At least we can take them out at the same time,” Stiles comments. “Should we call the Council and get backup?”

“Yeah, but not right now. We need to regroup and start heavier training. This one might be bloody.”

* * *

 

**_June 26 th_ **

The pack had gathered to celebrate Ryan’s 3rd birthday. There was Spiderman decals, stand-ups of the Spiderman characters, streamers, and balloons. There were plush toys to match the theme, a piñata, bubbles, musical chairs, and kites.

Pictures of Mary Jane and Gwen were hung on the wall. Cobwebs were made and Spiderman toys were placed in them. The whole room was decked out in red and blue.

“Vhere cake?” Ryan asked. For an answer everyone pointed to the refreshment table. The cake had a picture of a spider web with Spiderman in the middle.

“Vhat time ve gets to eat it?” Cam wanted to know.

“I’ll start cutting the cake and then we’ll dig in,” Lydia smiled.

Ryan cheered, “Yay!” The kids were given their food and sat down to watch the Spiderman cartoons. They laughed at Spidey’s wisecracks and Nick Fury’s irritation with him. They played some more before the energy drained out of them.

* * *

 

**_June 27_ **

John, Peter, and Boyd walked into the alley. Dylan and Sean had called them in with _two_ victims.

“There’s two this time,” Dylan spoke grimly.

“I know him. He was in the house that day,” Yahiko’s ghost appeared, glaring at the corpse of the male victim.

“Do you think they’re rogues?” Boyd asked.

Dylan declared, “They definitely aren’t one of ours. The Council HQ has all the lists of hunters and these two are in the top ten most wanted.”

“So the vamps don’t care who they hurt,” John stated.

“That or maybe it was revenge. These corpses are mangled and mutilated, worse than the others. It looks like a drawn out, painful death,” Sean commented as he examined the bodies. There were mysterious wounds on both victims. The woman’s face was contorted in horror and pain. The male’s face was a mixture of fury and pain. The bodies had scratches and claw marks. The woman also had been raped. Their wrists and necks had bloody, deep bites. They were drained dry, nearly speeding up the decomposition process.

“They are getting worse. Maybe it’s because their attempt on Alex failed?” Peter mused.

“It’s sloppy,” John answered. “They’re not angry. They’re just desperate.”

"Should we get an autopsy report just in case?" Boyd asked.

"No," Peter responded. "It's not needed."


	21. It's Funny When It Happens to Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets embarrassed with a surprise from the cubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 21.

**_July 4th, backyard at Hale Manor,_ **

**_  
_**Derek and Stiles had a cookout to celebrate the 4th of July. The other pack members were invited with the MacKenzies and the were-hunters. The backyard was decorated with in red/white/blue colors. The cubs were running around playing. The twins had gotten a rainbow ring pool play center for their birthday. So the pool was set up, with a tide pool for the babies. Rukia's cousins Oliver and Kade gifted the Hale cubs with a Cedar swing/playset and a sandbox. There were two toddler swings, swing belts, a trapeze, 2 passenger lawn swing and a 2 passenger air glider, with a seesaw on the right side. In the center was a clubhouse, with a 10 ft wave slide attached, a ladder, a rock climbing wall and a lookout balcony. On the left was monkey bars. Kevin, Malia and Maria were splashing around in the tide pool, while Emily watched. Scarlet was in a swing happily clapping her hands while Alex pushed her. Rukia and Lyon were busy trying to explain to a group of children why it was a bad idea for the teens to join them in the pool play center. Some kids were in the sandbox building a huge sand castle with Madoka's help. Several kids were having fun with the swings, seesaw, and the clubhouse. While the others were playing Ryan and Camden had snuck away and went exploring. They found the door leading to the room that Carl and Colton shared open. Curious, the boys went inside and looked around. While Ryan started opening the drawers to peek in, Cam was going through Colton's bags.

"Vhat ises that?" Cam reached in the bag and pulled out a colorful box. 

"Wet's find out?" Ryan suggested closing a drawer and going over to Cam's side. The boys tore open the box and turned it upside down, square packets fell on the bed. The boys decided to open all of the square packets. They found strange balloon shaped objects. There was a ring surrounding the 'balloons'. The objects were somewhat similar to balloons only longer and thicker. 

"Vhat ises these bawwoons?" Cam blinked into confusion. Those balloons was so strange. 

"Ve ask Ewan, maybe he knovs?" Ryan suggested. Cam shoved 3 balloons in his pocket, in case they lost it on the way out. They the boys left the room and made their way back to the party. Evan caught up to them, just as they joined the group of cubs. 

"What are you doing?" he asked the boys, just as Cam pulled out the balloons, and gave two to Ryan, while keeping the last one. 

"Ve got a qwestion," Cam responded. In the meantime, Ryan was passing the balloons around. 

"Vhy does Cawl and Cowton have these?" Ryan added.

"Pink!" Scarlet squealed waving a balloon around. Rukia had just returned from the refreshment table and was sipping her coke, when she saw Scarlet. She abruptly choked, upon recognizing the balloons. They were actually condoms.  She started coughing and spluttering drawing attention from the adults. 

"No!" Evan exclaimed grabbing the condoms much to the children's protest. He threw them at Colton and Carl, while sending a strong glare their way. Stiles froze while Derek choked on his drink.  No one knew how to react, except for Chris.

"Deja vu, anyone?" Chris was unable to resist saying, Allison and Scott paled. 

"Ask your parents," Lyon replied immediately, as Madoka pounded on Rukia's back. 

"Wait a few years first," Kyle added on. 

"You guys were supposed to be watching them," Stiles muttered while glaring at the teens. 

"The twins and their friends wanted us to join them in the play center," Rukia began.

"So we had to explain to them why it was a bad idea," Lyon finished. 

"I was helping the kids make this fabulous sand castle," Madoka explained. 

"I thought they were still in the clubhouse? After all they went in earlier, and refused to come out." Nico replied. Several teens nodded their agreement. 

"Evan, did you notice that they were gone?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I went looking for them. They came back before I could catch them in the act," Evan answered. 

"You're watching them until dinner," Stiles put his feet down. 

"All twenty of you," Derek added, directing his sentence to the teens. 

"Watch them," Peter told Jackson. He didn't want Cam or Ryan getting in anything else. 

"Sure," Jackson and Erica replied. As the teens played with the kids, the other adults finished making dinner. Once it was ready, they got in a line and prepared to forget that horribly awkward moment.

 

_the den at Hale Manor,_

Stiles didn't want to risk the food getting ruined. So he set up a refreshment table in the den. Everyone took their dinner to various tables set up in the manor. The menu was hamburgers and hot dogs, with a variety of toppings. The drinks were soda, lemonade, and kool-aid juice boxes for the children. There were various salads, including watermelon basket fruit salad with chips. There was a dessert table off to one side.  The dessert table considered of Festive Red-velvet cupcakes, blueberry and raspberry pies, homemade chocolate brittle for the adults, a JELL-O pudding cake dessert with cool whip, raspberries and blueberries on top and finally red/blue/white Firecrackers popsicles for the children. The popsicles were kept in the ice box with the drinks. Everyone got in a line to get dinner. The children went first, then the teens and finally the adults. When everyone had their food they sat down to enjoy their meal. 

 

_backyard at Hale Manor,_

_  
_After dinner, the teens were babysitting the kids. Their parents wanted to relax.  Some of the teens including Rukia, Madoka and Lyon had been dragged off by determined children that wanted to play. So Alex was free to give Colton and Carl the third degree while the kids ran around.

"Why didn't you lock your bedroom door?" Alex raised her eyebrows at the duo.

"We didn't know they were going to snoop in our room," Carl answered.

"Lock your door next time, just in case," Tess suggested. 

"Yes! I really don't want Mom and Dad knowing the details of our sex life!" Blake glared at his mate, with Nico nodding his agreement.

"Talk about awkward!" Nico complained.

"Talk about gross!" Evan gagged. All of sudden there were a shriek. The group looked around only to find Scarlet standing at the base of the clubhouse with a group of toddlers. 

"Noo! Giwe Rukia-nee back!" she stomped her feet. Some of the other toddlers took up the chant. Holly walked up to join the group looking frazzled, with Emily in tow.

"Some of the kids somehow lured Rukia in the clubhouse and are currently refusing to let her leave. Some of us are way too big to fit in there. So how can we get Rukia back down here?" Emily explained to the group.

"Should we get their parents?" Blake suggested, while some of the boys tried hard not to laugh. 

"That would be best. As Cam and Ryan proved, some of the kids won't be willing to listen." Izumi comments, walking up. 

"I'll go get them," Evan volunteers. He fetched the parents, who scolded their children. Rukia got out of it in one piece and the teens laughed at her face. Sometimes terror is funny. 

 

_pond by Hale Manor,  
_

_  
_While the teens were supervising the younger children, the older kids wanted to go swimming. So the older adults took the children to the pond in a clearing in the woods nearby. The pond was clear and beautiful. It was blue as the sky and shining. Lilypads and flowers littered the surface. A waterfall flowed from a stone ridge, that connected the pond to a river close by. Derek had cleared the area surrounding the pond, and built a deck for the kids and adults to place their towels, sunscreen and such. The group sat down.

"When can we go in the water?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah, there's a nice perch calling my name," Colin, one of Sean's nephews said, pointing at the ridge. 

"In a few minutes. You've eaten recently. " Danny answered.

"Aww!" the children chorused. The kids managed to wait patiently, then got to play. They laughed and splashed around the water, smiling. They had a great time.

 

_the back deck at Hale Manor,_

_  
_While their children were having fun, some of the adults were playing poker.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life. I'm not sure which is worse the cursing incident last year or this." Allison was saying. 

"Why did Chris say deja vu earlier?" Stiles spoke warily.

"Do we really want to know?" Derek raised his eyebrows. 

"I really wouldn't want to know. His stories are so horrifying, you get secondhand embarrassment. " Scott said, throwing in poker chips. 

"He's talking about the time, Derek got shot, and Scott had to steal wolfsbane. Dad and Kate got suspicious so I covered for him, remember?" Allison answered, directing her last sentence to Scott.

"Yep," Scott responded, turning a pasty shade of white. 

"But Dad and Kate didn't believe me, well until I showed them what I found in Kate's bag. A condom. Everyone were shocked, Dad wasn't happy," Allison concluded her tale. 

"You nearly got me maimed!" Scott exclaimed. 

"I told them I was in Kate's bags, instead of you. So how could I get you maimed?" Allison asked. 

"I was your boyfriend at the time," Scott answered. 

"You have a point," Allison conceded.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about the boys? While the teens were supposed to be watching them. Cam and Ryan really need to learn they are supposed to remain put, instead of going off by their-selves." Stiles said changing the subject. There are some things he never wants to know about family, ever. The group didn't want to continue talking on the subject. Derek had won the game and they decided to call it a night. Then Evan found them, and they went to fetch and scold their children for their attempt to hold Rukia hostage. After the older kids came back, and their guests went home. They put the kids to sleep and went to sleep their-selves. 


	22. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack feels the threat of Gemma and the Vamps coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori here with the new chapter. Two more chapters then we begin the final fic in this series!

**_July 5 th_ **

The pack was gathered in the den, having a baby shower for both Erica and Jackson. The den was decorated in pink and blue streamers, balloons, banners, and a centerpiece on the table. The cake was half vanilla and chocolate with blue and pink butter cream frosting. There were also éclairs, frozen raspberry dessert with cool whip and a chocolate cookie crust, and sugar cookies. There was a veggie platter with ranch dip, fruit salad, and chips and dip.

The guests were treated to loaded potato soup being served in bread bowls and sherbet. The drinks were punch, water, sodas, and fruit juice for the young guests.

They played games and smiled. Jackson dominated _Trouble_ while Erica owned most of the property in _Monopoly._ The kids took turns touching their stomachs, too. Ryan and Cam behaved properly, giving the pregnant pair their full attention. They even drew pictures for the babies.

After the baby shower ended, the cubs went to the backyard to play in the water. The adults supervised them to make sure that they were safe. They would be occupied for an hour, so Derek and Stiles were able to have private time. They were cuddling, trading passionate kisses.

“I still can’t believe that rich boy, Jackson Whittemore, is going to be a father again,” Derek snorted.

Stiles replied, “He loves Ian. The _real_ question is does he know how to change a diaper?”

“He’s changed Camden’s diaper,” Derek responded. “He’s seen it all.” Stiles changed the subject and accepted the answer.

“Fiona and Drew’s 50th anniversary party is tomorrow. I need to wrap their gift.”

“What did you get them?”

“Personalized Bears in Custom Chairs. I found it while looking for anniversary gift ideas on Google. Rukia is planning on giving them a bear couple she made from Build-A-Bear Workshop. I think we should hold a party there at some point. The cubs adore the plush toys Rukia gives them from that store," Stiles answered.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Derek smiled.

"Rukia will be glad to go back there. That store is one of her favorite places to go," Stiles smiled. 

Derek smiled at his happy husband. He kissed him again and again before laying on the bed again. He pulled Stiles to him. This always felt like home.

* * *

 

**_July 6th_ **

Drew and Fiona were celebrating their 50th anniversary. The day was hot and sunny. A large canopy tent was set up for the refreshment tables to be placed. Various tables and chairs were set up for the guests. Kade and Oliver had rented water inflatables, so everyone could cool off if they wished. There were wet and dry slides, wet and dry obstacle combo for the adults and teens. There were water slides and bounce house combos, play-centers, and tide pools for the younger children. Someone had even included a 'slip and slide'. Rukia and Evan had dragged their friends off to the inflatables. Only a few managed to escape to the refreshment tents. Fiona and Stiles had wisely elected to set the refreshment table a fair distance away from the water inflatables. The kids ran around having fun. Scarlet wanted to go play on the fun slides, so she tried to climb in the nearest inflatable. Someone picked her up.

"Noo! I vant to pway vith swides!" she protested.

"No, little bit," Isaac scolded. "That is dangerous."

Scarlet's lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Vhy not Scawlet pway?" Cam pouted. Ryan nodded his agreement.

"I vanna pway! Lia, Mawia, Kewin too wittle!" she sobbed.

"How come there isn't anyone Scarlet's age around?" Akemi asked as she and Luna passed by on the way to the slip n' slide.

"Rukia-nee said Jun's twins are her age, but he won't bring them here for some reason," Luna explained.

"Oh sweetheart," Derek cooed. "Don't cry. You'll make Daddy sad."

“Dada? Vhere Mama?” Scarlet looked up before making grabby hands and trying to reach for her daddy.

“Vanna scawlet to pway with us, Daddy!” Diana pouted.

“Pway vith us pwease,” Cassy chanted.

Isaac sighed, “Oh alright, but be careful. She is younger and small than you are.” Diana pointed to the nearest ball pit and bouncy castle. Scarlet calmed down and played. The party went off without a hitch. It wasn’t until the end that it became a problem. Out in the backyard was Gemma, watching everyone closely. Unknown to Gemma, she had been spotted lurking by the pack cubs.

"Vho that?" Scarlet asked pointing at Gemma.

"Scawy," Diana decided. 

"She wooks mean," Ryan announced.

"Vhat ve does?" Laura asked everyone.

"Ve teww Mommy and Daddy," James decided. Immediately the cubs went running to find their parents. Moments later, Derek was surprised when the twins attached their-selves to both of his legs and flat out refused to budge. Stiles had an armful of both Scarlet and Malia respectively. Kevin was whimpering and refusing to loosen his grip on Scott's shirt. Camden was hiding behind Isaac, while Cassy and Diana clung to both of his legs. Ryan had chosen to hide behind Allison.  Maria was hiding into Chris's arms, while Tommy gripped Peter's legs.

"What is going on, kids?" Chris asked.

“Scawy!” Scarlet burrowed into Stiles’s arms.

“Meanie giwl, there,” James said pointing in the direction the cubs came from.

“Gemma,” Kyle whispers as he rushes out. Derek and Peter followed him, spotting her over the backyard fence. When the men left, the twins and Tommy had been dislodged much to their protest. The boys started howling. The babies followed instantly and started wailing. As the adults tried to calm the children down, Rukia covered her ears.

“My ears!” Evan whimpered. Gemma heard the noise and flinched. She covered her ears and grunted. As she ran away, she vowed to return.

* * *

 

The pack gathered in the den for the emergency meeting. The kids were upstairs in the playroom with some of the teens and Melissa.

“How do we go capturing Gemma to hand her over to the council?” Madoka wated to know.

“Sic Cam and Ryan on her?” Evan suggested evilly.

“No, even if that’s a good idea,” Isaac responded.

“Pity, I would love to see if she can handle those two,” Carl comments.

“Any other ideas? What are vampires allergic to? What are their weaknesses?” Blake asked.

“Garlic. They are the original vamps so sunlight doesn’t hurt,” Derek answered.

:How do we use garlic other than a spray bottle? We need both hands in a fight,” Jace mentioned.

“And who will be fighting them?”

“We are,” a Council member said coming into the house. “We get close and douse them.”

“What about the rogues?” Alex asked.

Colton added, “After those two hunters were killed, there will be more coming.”

“That’s your battle,” the member said. “You take them out.”

Allison replied promptly, “I call dibs!” Derek nodded. He waved the hunters into the study, so they can talk further. This was officially war.


	23. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights the Vamps and Gemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 23. A plot bunny recently hit me, and refuses to leave me alone unless I write it. So someday soon, there may be a fic under my name only.

_**July 11, the woods near Hale Manor,** _

_**  
**_Derek and his team met the up with the vampires somewhere in the woods. They had come armed with garlic spray bottles, and their usual weapons. The team considered of Derek and supernatural creatures in their mid 20s. The battlefield were too dangerous for humans and young females in their teens to their early 20s. The vamps were pale with a slight tan and well built in shape with broad shoulders. They looked sinister.

"Go!" Derek ordered as his eyes turned red and his claws sprang out.

"Kill or be killed, gentlemen! Remember!" Gemma yelled as she directed the group to the pack. Immediately Evan sprang out and pounced on Gemma, sending her to the ground cursing. His pack mates joined him, creating a dog pile.

"Hold her down, so I can tie her down," Evan yelled as one of the hunters came to help. Robyn got out the magic dampering handcuffs with chains and passed them to Evan. Evan fastened the cuffs on her wrists before locking the chain to it. He then wrapped them around her legs in order to hog-tie her. While Gemma was being restrained, the pack and the vampires were dueling it out. They slashed and clawed at each other, creating deep bloody gashes. The Vamps were beginning to tire. The vampires had to be careful. Like hunters they have to commit suicide if they're bit. They knew that their bite won't affect the werewolves, so they stuck to slashing at them. Shortly after Gemma had been completely restrained, some of the pack members sneaked up behind the vampires and got out their spray bottles and let loose. Two of the pack broke the bottle over their heads. They hissed and screamed. The pain was excruciating and they couldn't take it. Some vampires died screaming into pain while the remaining vampires tried to flee, only to be tackled and restrained.

"Retreat!" a vamp yelled while running. Lyon pounced on him and tore his throat out with his claws as an answer.

"You're not getting far," he chuckled.

 

_in another part of the woods,  
_

_  
_The rogues were walking though the woods, when they were abruptly caught into nets, snares and other kinds of traps. Allison and her team watched from their hidden places as cursing filled the air. Rukia was looking strangely pleased.

"What did you do?" Allison asked.

"Asked Yahiko and the twins for help with my traps," Rukia chirped.

"You didn't run that by us," Allison frowned.

 "They are the same men who were there that awful day," Brandon appeared glaring at his cousin with his arms crossed.

"They deserve it," Kankuro appeared next.

"Still! You could have gotten killed!" Allison scolded.

"Next time, I can ask Sean to help me," Rukia pouted. Allison rolled her eyes, as eventually the rogues gave up and fled the woods.

"That took longer than I estimated, but it was good nonetheless," Rukia smirked. Just then Lyon ran in trhe clearing panting.

"We got her," he informed the team.

"Good let's go," Allison responded, emerging from her hidden place, clicking the safety on her gun. She followed the young man back to the field.

 

_abandoned train station,_

_  
_The council elders, were-hunter teams and the pack were discussing the aftermath. The culprits were restrained. Stiles was glaring at Gemma and fuming, on the verge of a major explosion. He'd been remembering all the things that had happened before. Stiles remembered how she attempted to kill innocents, and succeeded into some cases. He wanted her dead, but that won't fix anything, and it won't bring the dead back. Derek saw how his mate was feeling, so he went over to his husband and took him into his arms, and attempted to calm his distressed mate down.

"Daddy cannot pay your way out, this time!" Evan hissed at the brunette. He was still furious over Will's previous suffering.

"You're going to the council and they will get justice, for your victims. Remember? You said they were in your way, and deserved to die." Alex finished.

"Oh like the council can touch me. I'm human!" Gemma responded. 

"Your turn to explain," Blake turned to the adults and stepped back rolling his eyes at the girl's idiocy.

"Bullshit! By stalking and attempting to murder a supernatural being, you are considered a hunter!" Stiles yelled.

"You're done, kid," a Council member warned. 

"They're all yours," Derek spoke.

"Do you need us to testify?" Will wanted to know.

"We've got a lot of evidence. There's no need." an elder responded. Then the Council elders and teams left with their prisoners.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deals with the consequences of their decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with the final chapter. Tori and I are taking 2 weeks break after this, then we should be back with the final fic in the series, if RL permits. By the way, good news, I just started two new fics, they will be my first single works. Tori is betaing them for me. The first chapters for each should be posted soon. One is a Derek/Stiles fic. The second one is a Peter/Chris fic.

_**July 12, near Hale Manor,** _

_**  
**_A group of strangers wearing dark clothing stood in a clearing in the woods, looking at the remainder of the traps from the day before. There were pieces of net, snares and even pools of blood. The strangers were armed with weapons from crossbows to guns, they were rogue hunters.

"So this place was where you were captured?" the leader, a man in his mid 30s with short sandy blond hair and blue eyes was saying.

"Yeah, on Hale territory," another hunter answered.

"That trap set-up, I know that style from a long time ago," the leader frowned. He was Dean Winchester, protege of Gerard Argent.

"Do you think it's the Rukia girl?" a hunter asks.

"Aw shit! I thought we got rid of those demon foxes!" another hunter shouted, as realization dawned, the majority of the group members had been at the MacKenzie house.

"No, there are some still alive, we need to find and finish them," Dean whispered.

* * *

 While the rogues were meeting in the woods, Jun was in his secret hideout receiving his report, while having an argument on his magic screen monitor with a brunette woman.

"How did your sister find out about the girls?" the woman demanded furiously.

"The triplets told her, my family's spirits are stuck here, remember?" Jun answered.

"Are you nuts?! They are in danger!" she screamed.

"Please calm down Marissa! You can yell at them, the next time we see them. They will return eventually, since everyone are stuck until Dean is dealt with." Jun pleaded with his wife.

"Honey, I understand, but they could have asked us if they could mention the girls," Marissa answers.

"It slipped out during the argument we were having. They want us to drop operation endgame, but it is too dangerous not to, my sisters didn't react well. And the next thing I know is everyone knows. But if you want, I can ask Derek to make the girls' existence a pack secret." Jun groans, he still remembered the argument vividly.

"That would help a lot," his wife sighed.

"Um, should I give my report now?" the spy cleared his throat nervously, not wanting to add to the tension.

"No need, I already know everything," Jun answered.

* * *

At the bus station, the bus arrived, and two men in their mid twenties and early thirties got off the bus, with bags slung over their shoulders. The older man had shaggy medium brown hair and brown eyes. He held a notepad.  The younger male was a blonde with blue eyes. The pair found an exit, then the older male took out his notepad and flipped to a page with an address on it. A moment later, the male was asking a resident.

"Do you know where we can find the MacKenzie place?" he spoke.

"It's close to the high school, you cannot miss it, it's huge." the resident commented.

"Thank you so much, now have you ever heard of Derek Hale?" the brunette consulted his notepad.

"Who hasn't? His family lives in the woods, his land borders the forest preserve. The woods is near the MacKenzie house," the resident answered. The pair thanked the resident before they started heading in the direction of the school.

* * *

 Meanwhile the mated couples of Lyon and Rukia were having fun at the local music festival with Kyle and Alex. The couples laughed and listened to many different kinds of music genres, including Country, Brass, Classical, Traditional, Jazz, Hip Hop and Musical.

"How do you feel about having no chaperones on your date?" Rukia asked the other couple.

"Feels awesome!" Kyle exclaimed. All of sudden Rukia's phone went off, the confused redhead left the group to answer it, she returned a moment later looking confused.

"Mom and Dad wants me home," she replied.

"I smell a pack meeting," Lyon sighed. The couples gathered their stuff and headed home. They had an idea of what the current meeting would be about.

* * *

 The pack were already in the den, when the teens entered. Rukia looked around curiously, her eyes widening upon seeing the newcomers. The brunette smiled warmly, as he stepped forwards to address her.

"Long time no see Reggie, I heard you've been looking for me," he spoke. Alex gasped, into recognition. Rukia dashed forward into the man's arms, as they hugged.

"Sammy! I prefer Rukia," Rukia informed the older male, just as the ghosts of the MacKenzies appeared.

"Finally! The family is complete!" Yahiko cheered. The blonde yelped into shock.

"No one warned me there would be ghosts!" he exclaimed.

"Long story, but you can thank Carl for us being able to see them, only the kids are protected," Lyon explained.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked the blonde curiously.

"Meet my younger half brother Adam. Same birth fathers, different moms. Adam, meet Rukia, one of the missing pieces in the family, you remember Jun," Sam introduced them.

"How did you get here?" Alex wanted to know.

"That's a very long story," Adam chuckled.

"We need to tell you something," Sam began.

"Somehow, Dean and his cronies know that you're here, and they are on their way," Adam continued.

"No, they are already here," Sam corrected.

"Those hunters! Those hunters we trapped days ago must have called him in," Allison exclaimed.

"He would have his contacts." Sam groaned.

"Why does he want you captured or dead?" Adam asked in confusion.

"And what did you do to piss Jo Harvelle off so badly? She wants you dead," Sam added.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but here I go," Rukia sighed. The pack stood still, they wanted to hear Rukia tell the brothers the truth.

"Your father and brother are murderers. They killed my family, the worst thing of all, they got away with it. That's why the ghosts are around. They cannot rest in peace, as long they are still out there walking free." Rukia explained.

"They and their friends killed our families, Jo Harvelle is the reason why my family died. She killed a were-cat pack. The lone survivor went insane, and killed my entire family brutally, then bit and turned me." Lyon went next.

"I knew about your family, Jun told me remember?" Sam whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam glared at Sam.

"How could I explain, something this horrible? Would you have believed me without any shred of proof? Your mother might have known or suspected. Jessica knows, I had to explain why I don't want _**them**_ going within 50 ft of my children. I want to teach them to have toleration and compassion for others instead of hatred." Sam answered.

"Anything else we should know?" Derek asked, as the pack settled down to resume the pack meeting.


End file.
